


Creep

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: Confesar sus sentimientos a BaekHyun en el día de San Valentín nunca fue su idea más brillante, sobre todo cuando estaba destinado al rechazo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Joon Gi (Actor), Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Creep

El martes en que caía el día de San Valentín empezó a llover y, por supuesto, ChanYeol no llevaba paraguas. Se sentía traicionado por el clima soleado y bonito que prometía esa mañana, y estaba convencido de que su mala suerte había hecho trato con el diablo para arruinarle el plan de ese día.

Suspiró desganado y se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro de su chamarra, delicadamente para que al menos su peinado sobreviviera hasta que llegara al salón. No era de sorprender la cantidad de estudiantes refugiados bajo los techos sobresalientes de los pasillos, pues a pesar de que la lluvia no era intensa sí que era constante.

—Detesto esta lluvia —le dijo JongDae por saludo cuando se lo encontró a la entrada de su salón—. JunMyeon hyung se va a enfurecer cuando entre y vea el salón mojado.

—¿JunMyeon hyung? ¿Desde cuándo le dices así al profesor Kim? —preguntó. Por dentro se alegró de no haber traído su guitarra; los golpeteos en las ventanas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Además, cada vez se convencía más de que solamente se vería _ridículo_ enfrente de _él_.

—Desde la clase pasada —respondió, sus ojos brillantes—. Creo que le gusta que lo llame por su nombre.

—¿Y no te corrigió? Con lo estricto que es...

—Sí, pero no me interesa —murmuró y se encogió de hombros. Su amigo era incorregible—. _Sé_ que le gustó que lo llamara así.

El salón se fue llenando poco a poco de estudiantes. La lluvia todavía no cedía, pero al menos ya no era tan escandalosa. ChanYeol tomó asiento en su pupitre y miró por la ventana; _todavía no llegaba_. Esperaba que su mala suerte no fuera tan terrible como para que no asistiera a clases ese día en particular.

—¿Vas a seguir con tu plan a pesar de que está destinado al fracaso? —preguntó JongDae en voz baja. El profesor Kim acababa de llegar y estaba colocando un trapo en el suelo para que los estudiantes se limpiaran los pies antes de entrar.

—Si es que viene a la escuela.

—Vendrá —respondió su amigo e hizo un movimiento con la mano, en un intento por darle confianza—. Tu BaekHyunie es un nerd de prime...

—¡Perdón! ¿Puedo pasar, profesor Kim?

La clase entera volteó hacia la puerta, donde Byun BaekHyun estaba recargado en el marco mientras jadeaba. Su mochila estaba resbalándose de uno de sus hombros, desacomodando la chamarra de mezclilla que tenía puesta junto con su playera blanca. La lluvia también había hecho estragos en su cabello, pero si le preguntaban a ChanYeol, el chico se veía _adorable_.

—Ya han pasado los diez minutos de tolerancia, señor Byun —dijo el profesor Kim y se acomodó los lentes. Si ChanYeol escuchó cómo JongDae prácticamente _chilló_ , no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Sí... Bu-bueno, es que la lluvia... —trató de explicarse hasta que se quedó callado, un tono carmesí pintando sus mejillas.

La mirada seria del profesor Kim no había cambiado ni un poco, y ChanYeol no lo entendía. No comprendía por qué existían personas inmunes a Byun BaekHyun y su extraordinaria capacidad de estrujar su corazón de una forma que no podía ser sana.

Estaba contemplando la idea de ir a rogarle de rodillas al profesor para que lo dejara pasar cuando el hombre suspiró y se sobó la frente, luciendo visiblemente agotado. Y eso que la clase no había empezado todavía.

—De acuerdo, entre. Sólo porque es día de San Valentín.

Realmente ya no importaba si el sol no salía ese día. ChanYeol estaba convencido de que la sonrisa de BaekHyun era suficiente para iluminar la escuela entera, y en particular su propia existencia.

Decir que ChanYeol estaba enamorado de BaekHyun era lo que más se le acercaba a lo que realmente sentía por su compañero. No sabía realmente cómo describirlo, y JongDae siempre lo miraba con asco cada vez que se ponía a hablar del más pequeño.

BaekHyun no había estado con ellos desde el inicio de la carrera, y ChanYeol en parte lo agradecía. No estaba seguro de que su corazón hubiera soportado más vuelcos como los que lo atacaban con más frecuencia de la normal. Por eso hoy le daría fin a todo, a pesar de que el resultado no era favorable. Pero no le importaba (en realidad sí, pero nunca lo decía en voz alta).

Byun BaekHyun tenía pareja, y cada vez que recordaba eso le daba un _no sé qué_ que apretaba su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar bien. Se trataba de un joven que no iba en la escuela y era mayor que ellos. Por la información que le había intercambiado a Oh SeHun, uno de los mejores amigos de BaekHyun, por comprarle su comida durante una semana, sabía que su novio se llamaba Lee Junki y trabajaba en una agencia de traductores.

Y, para agravar la situación, BaekHyun parecía realmente enamorado. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Lee Junki porque no iba a recoger seguido a BaekHyun (cosa que ChanYeol _jamás_ haría. El esperaría a BaekHyun así saliera a las cuatro de la mañana), y a pesar de que era bien parecido y tenía dinero, ChanYeol insistía en que BaekHyun merecía a alguien mejor, alguien como _él_. Aunque quizá era su corazón y no la razón la que hablaba por él.

Estaba consciente de que confesarse en el día de San Valentín era lo más cliché del universo, pero lo había pospuesto tantas veces por excusas sin sentido que necesitaba una fecha fija para actuar. Y qué mejor que el día de los enamorados. Intentaba no hacerse muchas ilusiones; fríamente hablando, no había razones para que tuviera esperanzas, pero pensar en la utopía de que BaekHyun le correspondiera ponía todo su cuerpo a temblar.

Ahí, sentado dos bancas adelante y a la derecha, estaba Byun BaekHyun organizando sus cosas en el pequeño espacio que ofrecía la paleta de su pupitre, luciendo aún más perfecto que todas las veces en las que había aparecido en los sueños de ChanYeol.

—El día de hoy trabajarán en parejas. Quiero que cada equipo lea el tema que les asignaré y lo presenten en clase. Si no alcanza el tiempo, continuaremos en la siguiente —habló el profesor y tomó la lista para empezar a asignar las parejas. Antes de que continuara, sin embargo, JongDae alzó la mano y ChanYeol casi se pega en la frente.

—¿Puedo trabajar con usted, profesor? —preguntó, una expresión seria en su rostro a pesar de los cuchicheos y risillas por aquí y por allá. Todo el mundo sabía que JongDae no era para nada cuidadoso al esconder su interés por el profesor Kim.

—Gracias al señor Byun, el día de hoy no faltó nadie. Lo que hace un total de... —dijo y miró rápidamente la lista— veintidós estudiantes. Once parejas exactas.

—Pero tengo dudas sobre el tema... —habló JongDae y recorrió las páginas de su libro con fingido interés.

—Todavía no les asigno el...

—Las tendré —se apresuró a decir. ChanYeol no sabía si reír, llorar o esconderse debajo del escritorio del profesor. No quería que lo relacionaran de ninguna forma con JongDae.

El profesor Kim suspiró largamente. A pesar de que era conocido en el campus entero por su seriedad y por ser uno de los profesores más rectos y estrictos, Kim JongDae era el único estudiante al que no le llevaba la contraria. ChanYeol estaba seguro de que era porque JongDae era tan fastidioso que el profesor prefería ahorrarse una discusión; ya había ocurrido lo mismo en repetidas ocasiones. Y, como casi todo en la vida de JongDae, salió ganando. Francamente, comprendía al profesor.

—Bien. Entonces tendremos un equipo de tres —dijo el profesor, más para él mismo que para el resto—. Conforme pase lista, iré asignando los equipos y los temas.

ChanYeol volteó a ver entonces a JongDae, y se empezó a reír más por incredulidad que por diversión. Su amigo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que ocupaba casi toda su cara.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —dijo y lo golpeó en el brazo—. Un día vas a hacer que te suspendan.

—El día que eso pasé, será porque le planté un beso a nuestro querido profesor de Gramática.

—Park ChanYeol —dijo el profesor, y ChanYeol iba a responder pero lo interrumpió—. Trabajarás con Byun BaekHyun.

ChanYeol se quedó en silencio los segundos suficientes para que el profesor Kim, BaekHyun y JongDae se le quedaran viendo fijamente. Él mismo estaba viendo sin realmente _ver_ la mancha sospechosa al lado del pizarrón; francamente estaba sin palabras. ¿Él? ¿Con BaekHyun? ¿Y si decía una estupidez que arruinara la confesión que había planeado con tanto esfuerzo?

No, no podía dejar que eso pasara. De verdad que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, no podía ser que un día tan importante estuviera cubierto de nubes grises de mala suerte. Literalmente. Fue entonces que el hámster corriendo en su cabeza reaccionó.

—¡No! —exclamó de repente, con voz fuerte y alguno que otro gallo, haciendo que el profesor Kim alzara una ceja y BaekHyun saltara en su asiento. JongDae lo pellizcó, pero decidió ignorarlo— Qui-quiero decir, ¿me puede a-asignar otro compañero, profesor?

El profesor Kim parpadeó varias veces, y luego dio un suspiro todavía más largo que los anteriores. ChanYeol no quiso voltear a ver a BaekHyun; por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Alguien más piensa arruinar las parejas que ya tenía asignadas? ¿No? De acuerdo. Park ChanYeol, trabajarás con Do KyungSoo.

Contento, ChanYeol asintió y empezó a recoger sus cosas para cambiarse de lugar. Conocía a Do KyungSoo, era simpático y trabajador. Seguro harían un buen equipo. Antes de levantarse, JongDae jaló su manga y ChanYeol se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo con una cara que gritaba «ERES UN IMBÉCIL» con todo y mayúsculas.

—En estos cinco cuatrimestres que llevamos juntos, jamás habías hecho una estupidez tan grande, Park ChanYeol.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo y alzó el dedo índice, justo como le hacía el otro profesor Kim en la clase de Historia de China—. De hecho, acabo de evitar que BaekHyun me viera actuando como un idiota. Necesito que tenga una buena imagen mía cuando las clases terminen.

—¿Y de pura casualidad, digo, si es que no eres tan bestia, no consideraste que pudiste ofender a BaekHyun al no querer ser su compañero?

ChanYeol jaló aire para responder, pero se quedó atorado en su garganta. Sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza porque de repente todo lo que decía JongDae tenía mucho sentido. Dejó de escuchar las palabras de su amigo; estaba más ocupado luchando con lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento.

—Creo que ya me jodí —murmuró en voz baja, casi sólo para él, pero JongDae tenía oído biónico y asintió, efusivo. No quería que nadie más se enterara de su desgracia.

—Así es. Ahora sí tienes toda la razón.

Al término de la última clase, ChanYeol ya sufría de dolor de cabeza. Suponía que era porque desde su pobre desayuno —que consistió en un café y tres galletas— no había probado alimento, pero había una razón poderosa para ello: su nerviosismo.

Con el episodio vergonzoso de su primera clase, sus nervios se habían disparado hacia niveles inconcebibles, porque ya no sólo tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que BaekHyun lo rechazaría, sino que la probable amistad que podían formar estaba kilómetros lejos de su alcance. Pero en vez de que JongDae lo apoyara, estaba empujándolo con toda la fuerza que poseía hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba el casillero de BaekHyun.

—Me viene importando un calcetín si la cagaste hace rato, ChanYeol. Te le vas a declarar —dijo y tomó aire para empujar de nuevo la humanidad de ChanYeol que, al parecer, echó raíces en el suelo.

—No estoy listo para el rechazo —dijo; estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar—. Me va a mandar por un tubo.

—Oh, pero claro que lo va a hacer. ¿Y sabes qué? _No me interesa_ — contestó JongDae y mejor optó por jalar su ropa. Cuando más gente empezó a mirarlos, fue que ChanYeol cooperó. Poquito. Al menos lo suficiente para que JongDae no llegara sudando hasta el pasillo.

Al dar vuelta, BaekHyun estaba cerrando su casillero mientras platicaba con Oh SeHun, que en cuanto los vio se irguió y le guiñó un ojo a ChanYeol. Por suerte, BaekHyun no lo vio; ChanYeol ya estaba teniendo muchos mini infartos en ese momento. Con manos temblorosas abrió su mochila y sacó una caja de chocolates que tenía un moño rojo en una esquina y una tarjeta pegada justo al lado.

De acuerdo a SeHun, esos eran los chocolates favoritos de BaekHyun; chocolate amargo relleno de menta. Cuando se enteró casi se pone a llorar, porque esos también eran sus favoritos, pero en ese momento el olor de los dulces lo estaba mareado.

—Esto no es buena idea —murmuró con voz ahogada, el corazón retumbando en sus oídos como un tambor—. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Nop, no te conviene —respondió JongDae y ChanYeol rodó los ojos—. Vamos, eres Park ChanYeol. Lo único imposible para ti es pasar erguido bajo el marco de mi puerta.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado enano, JongDae.

—BaekHyun es tan bajo como yo y aun así andas tras de él como perro faldero —se quejó JongDae, indignado—. Ahora, ve a cazar a tu presa. ¡Te espero afuera!

Y con eso, JongDae lo dejó solo. Como si se tratara de un código entre él y SeHun, el chico se despidió de BaekHyun y huyó también, no sin antes mencionarle algo que hizo que se volteara y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

_Mierda._

ChanYeol estaba convencido de que todo iba a resultar en un desastre en cuanto vio a BaekHyun rodar los ojos, pero respiró profundamente y caminó hasta el chico. Realmente ya no tenía nada que perder, ya había jodido todo desde el principio así que ahora iba más que nada por sacarse un poco del amor que tenía en el pecho y que lo estaba asfixiando. Por suerte, BaekHyun no dio vuelta y se fue, sino que se quedó de pie con sus brazos cruzados.

—Ho-hola Baek... —murmuró y apretó los labios, forzando una sonrisa. Estaba tan nervioso que hasta sus dientes castañeaban.

—ChanYeol, ¿verdad? ¿El que no quiso hacer equipo conmigo? Te juro que no soy contagioso —dijo, y ChanYeol no pudo contener su risa. De su lista de «Cosas que adoro de Byun BaekHyun», su sentido del humor ocupaba los primeros lugares.

—Sí, bu-bueno. No fue mi intención ofenderte...

—Lo hiciste.

—Lo siento —dijo, y le mostró una sonrisa de disculpa, la misma que siempre funcionaba con su madre. Y parece que funcionó también con BaekHyun, pues su expresión se suavizó un poco.

—¿Qué necesitas?

ChanYeol se mordió los labios y miró a todos lados hasta que llegó a BaekHyun, quien tenía una ceja alzada y tamborileaba sus dedos en su brazo. Era tan pequeño, del tamaño exacto para que cupiera en sus brazos. Pero no era el momento de fantasear, ya lo haría en su tiempo libre.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo, su voz tan pequeña que apenas fue audible. Le extendió la caja de chocolates con manos temblorosas, y sin dejar que BaekHyun respondiera, continuó—. No quise hacer equipo contigo porque soy muy estúpido y no quería que te llevaras una mala impresión, aunque después JongDae me dijo... El punto es —paró y tomó aire. Su corazón todavía no regresaba a su ritmo normal—, q-que quería decirte que me gustas. Mucho. Es todo.

BaekHyun alternó la mirada entre la cara nerviosa se ChanYeol y los chocolates rellenos de menta. Acarició la tapa con curiosidad, y ChanYeol sintió que lo atacaba otro mini infarto cuando sus finos dedos pasaron por el moño y la tarjeta. No quería decirle que se estaba muriendo por una respuesta, pero como por arte de magia, BaekHyun terminó pronto con su agonía.

—Gracias —dijo y le sonrió dulcemente. Ahora sí ChanYeol sintió que se moría tanto de felicidad como amargura—. Es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte, pero yo... yo no...

—Lo sé —dijo ChanYeol, sorprendiendo a BaekHyun—. No espero una respuesta, sólo quería decírtelo. Y por lo de hoy, tampoco espero una amistad, pero ojalá no me veas feo cuando te salude en los pasillos.

BaekHyun se soltó a reír; esa risa preciosa que curaba todos sus males y ahora mismo le estaba ayudando con el nudo que tenía en la garganta. A pesar de todo, sentía un peso menos en su pecho.

—De acuerdo —respondió y volvió a sonreír, esta vez más efusivo.

ChanYeol había soñado con que abrazaba a BaekHyun y le daba vueltas luego de besarlo en los labios, una vez que hubiera terminado su declaración de amor, pero sabía que era imposible. Así que sólo asintió y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose incómodo y tonto.

—Gracias, Baek. E-espero que te gusten los chocolates —murmuró, y con eso dio vuelta y partió hacia la salida, donde JongDae lo estaría esperando para que le diera todos los detalles. El bastardo no perdería la oportunidad de mofarse de su desgracia, aunque sentía que ya no le afectaría tanto como antes.

Ya no vio cómo los labios de BaekHyun formaban una línea mientras veía la caja con una adoración que había escondido todo el rato; después de todo, eran sus chocolates favoritos. Fue entonces que reparó en la tarjeta, y ya que ChanYeol no estaba por ningún lado, la arrancó y abrió, una sonrisa formándose inconscientemente en sus labios cuando leyó el contenido.

«¡Feliz día de San Valentín, BaekHyunie! Continúa siendo un rayito de sol :)»

—Lo que yo no entiendo —dijo BaekHyun y se metió otro chocolate a la boca— es cómo supo que estos eran mis chocolates favoritos de toda la vida. Solamente Junki lo sabía.

SeHun se encogió de hombros y trató de robarle un chocolate sin éxito alguno. En vez de comerse todos el día anterior, BaekHyun había guardado la mayoría para que su novio no los viera, junto con la tarjeta y el moño. Sabía que Junki enloquecería si se enterara que alguien le estaba haciendo regalitos en San Valentín.

—Quién sabe. A lo mejor fue una corazonada —argumentó SeHun. En su mente se estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda; quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera adivinado correctamente los chocolates.

BaekHyun suspiró y se recargó en su casillero. Por alguna razón, no había dejado de pensar en la cara de empacho que traía ChanYeol el día anterior cuando se le confesó. El pobre parecía que iba a desmayarse mientras estaba hablando con él; incluso BaekHyun se contagió un poco de sus nervios.

A decir verdad, se veía lindo. Siendo tan alto y viéndose tan imponente, era un manojo de nervios frente a él. Y eso sin contar la tarjeta. BaekHyun ahora sentía curiosidad por saber qué tan nervioso se pondría si BaekHyun le siguiera el juego aunque sea por unos segundos.

—Estás sonriendo —dijo SeHun interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. BaekHyun parpadeó un par de veces y miró a SeHun con el ceño fruncido.

—No es cierto —dijo, indignado. Se comió otro chocolate para ver si podía bajar el súbito calor que había subido a su rostro.

—Sí. Y ahora te estás sonrojando. ¿Tanto te afectó Park ChanYeol?

BaekHyun abrió la boca para responder, evidentemente ofendido, pero se quedó en silencio cuando divisó a lo lejos la figura alta de ChanYeol entrando por la puerta principal junto al que debería ser su amigo, JongDae.

Por supuesto, ChanYeol volteó en su dirección y se le quedó viendo con ojos como platos, y de repente todo era demasiado estúpido porque BaekHyun volteó a la velocidad del rayo, avergonzado de verse descubierto. Sólo para encontrarse a SeHun viéndolo con expresión cómplice.

—Olvídalo, hyung. Acabas de responder a mi pregunta.

BaekHyun bufó y tomó su mochila mientras cerraba la caja de chocolates; sólo quedaban tres. Pensó que sería muy evidente que estaba huyendo de ChanYeol si se iba por el lado contrario, así que empezó a caminar en su dirección. Conforme avanzaba, el rostro de ChanYeol se iba haciendo cada vez más pálido, y por lo visto JongDae sólo se estaba burlando. Definitivamente él y SeHun serían muy buenos amigos.

—Hola —dijo, y ChanYeol sólo asintió. BaekHyun no podía encontrar esto más divertido—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ah, bien. Sí —murmuró y después carraspeó, incómodo. BaekHyun podía decir que JongDae estaba teniendo uno de los mejores días de su vida, pero al final fue buen amigo y le dio un golpe a ChanYeol para que se espabilara—. ¿Y... Y tú?

—Estoy bien —dijo BaekHyun y se balanceó de un lado para otro—. Por cierto, gracias por los chocolates. Estaban deliciosos.

Por fin, ChanYeol le mostró una reacción diferente al nerviosismo, porque le sonrió enormemente. Incluso sus ojos se arrugaron de felicidad y un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla izquierda; no que BaekHyun estuviera prestando especial atención a sus rasgos, claro.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso — _sí, lo noté_ , pensó BaekHyun—. Los chocolates rellenos de menta siempre te alegran el día, por eso son mis favoritos.

BaekHyun sonrió, genuinamente contento. Quería decirle que también eran sus favoritos, que era la primera persona que conocía que amaba esos chocolates porque Junki los odiaba y los demás sólo los tenían por chocolates promedio. Pero se dio cuenta de que eso era bastante personal para alguien a quien sólo había conocido realmente el día anterior, y alguien que además le había confesado sus sentimientos. De repente, BaekHyun se asustó.

—Creo que debemos ir al salón —dijo, y no pudo contrarrestar la punzada de culpa que cruzó su pecho cuando ChanYeol mostró decepción—. Pasaré antes a la cafetería, ¿te veo allá?

—Seguro —dijo, y BaekHyun notó cómo sus dedos empezaron a jugar con la orilla de su sudadera antes de hablar—. Nos vemos después, BaekHyunie.

Y con eso, ChanYeol _voló_ hasta su salón, con JongDae tratando de seguirle el ritmo entre quejas y gritos. BaekHyun se había quedado sin palabras.

—Entonces... –dijo SeHun una vez que se encaminaron a la cafetería. BaekHyun rodó los ojos cuando escuchó su tono pícaro—. Estaban deliciosos los chocolates, _BaekHyunie_...

—Cállate, SeHun.

—Yo sólo decía —murmuró—. Aunque si me das un chocolate, te dejaré en paz.

BaekHyun suspiró y abrió la caja para sacar solamente un chocolate. Se rio cuando vio la expresión sumisa de SeHun, esperando como un cachorro a que le diera un bocadillo. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, literalmente lo engulló como aspiradora.

—A todo esto —habló SeHun y se chupó los dedos—. ¿Qué te regaló tu fantástico novio? Digo, ya que no estuvo contigo ayer, debió darte algo.

—Hoy estás demasiado hablador, SeHun. Cuando a mí no me interesa cada vez que abres el pico.

—¡Hey! —exclamó, indignado. La mancha de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios le quitaba tanta seriedad— No me puedes culpar, no soy el único al que no le agrada Junki. Tu madre, por ejemplo, lo detesta...

—Me dejó una carta, algo de ropa y un ramo de rosas. ¿Contento? —exasperado, BaekHyun sacó otro chocolate para calmar sus nervios. La nicotina se quedaba _corta_ — Además, hoy vendrá por mí. Saldremos a comer y después al cine.

SeHun se encogió de hombros, y por fin cerró la boca cuando llegaron a la cafetería. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de por qué había ido ahí si los chocolates le habían quitado toda el hambre. Suspiró una vez más y compró sólo una botella de agua. Después iría por más comida.

—Eres todo un pícaro —le dijo JongDae ya que estaban dentro del salón. ChanYeol todavía estaba jadeando de la carrera y de lo rápido que iba su corazón.

—¿Crees que se haya molestado? Quizá fue demasiado lo de la tarjeta... y lo de ahorita...

—Deja de pensar en eso —murmuró su amigo y palmeó su hombro—. Me sorprendes. Creo que después de todo, ayer no la cagaste tanto.

ChanYeol le mostró una media sonrisa y miró al frente, la profesora acababa de llegar. JongDae tenía razón, las cosas no habían salido tan catastróficas como él pensaba. BaekHyun había sido amable todo el tiempo, incluyendo por supuesto cuando se le declaró y le obsequió los chocolates.

A decir verdad, no lo sentía tanto como un rechazo. La oportunidad de entablar una amistad con BaekHyun estaba ahí en bandeja de plata, y eso era más de lo que podía desear. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio a BaekHyun llegar casi corriendo, y en vez de pedir permiso para pasar, se escabulló hasta su silla aprovechando que la profesora estaba volteada hacia el pizarrón.

—Ahora espero que pongas atención —susurró JongDae y le dio un codazo—. Si repruebas, te quedarás un cuatrimestre atrás de tu BaekHyunie.

—Claro —respondió—. Yo _sí_ pongo atención, no como otros en la clase del profesor Kim...

—Del profesor Kim MinSeok, dirás. Porque yo le presto toda mi atención a mi JunMyeon hyung...

—Park, Kim, ¿algo que quieran compartir en la clase?

Todos sus compañeros, incluyendo BaekHyun, los voltearon a ver cuando la profesora Chung les habló. Por lo menos había hecho reír a BaekHyun, así que ChanYeol ya no se sintió tan mal porque le llamaron la atención.

—Tan solo le decía a mi compañero ChanYeol que pusiera atención en su maravillosa clase —dijo JongDae y ChanYeol casi se atraganta al ver a la profesora rodar los ojos—. Puede continuar.

La clase continuó y, con ello, se desvanecieron todas las miradas escrutadoras. ChanYeol alcanzó a hacer contacto visual con BaekHyun apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para alegrar el resto de la clase.

Ese día todo fue bastante bien. Cruzó unas palabras más con BaekHyun en la cafetería, y tomó nota de que le gustaba comprar un muffin de chocolate como postre. Quizá él le compraría uno alguna vez. Separaron sus caminos al término de la última clase, donde BaekHyun se dirigió a la salida y él a la biblioteca, tenía que comenzar con la investigación para un ensayo. No tuvo oportunidad de despedirse pero no había problema; ChanYeol ya se sentía como si flotara.

JongDae se había ido temprano ese día, pues le tocaba trabajar con su padre en un restaurante que habían iniciado hace no mucho. Como su madre estaba enferma y no podía trabajar, JongDae y su padre estaban a la cabeza de la familia, y a pesar de que era cansado, JongDae casi nunca se quejaba. Eso admiraba de su amigo.

ChanYeol terminó de escoger los libros y sacó las copias que necesitaba cerca de media hora después de la salida. La ventaja era que su casa no estaba tan lejos, así que tendría oportunidad de jugar un rato antes de hacer su tarea.

Iba caminando hacia la salida cuando vio a BaekHyun sentado en una de las jardineras mientras escuchaba música. Por instinto se escondió detrás de la mitad de la puerta que ya estaba cerrada, pero se dio cuenta de que era muy estúpido considerando que BaekHyun no podía verlo.

«¿Por qué seguirá aquí?» se preguntó, y sonrió cuando lo vio balancear sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás en la jardinera, pues no tenía la estatura suficiente para que sus pies alcanzaran el suelo. ChanYeol sintió de nuevo un calor familiar recorriendo su pecho hasta que alcanzó la punta de sus orejas; estaba _tan_ enamorado que era ridículo.

Decidió que no perdía nada si se acercaba a saludar. Ya eran algo así como conocidos, ¿no? Además, ChanYeol sabía por experiencia propia que BaekHyun era un terroncito de azúcar y no le pondría mala cara. Con eso en mente, respiró profundamente y salió por completo de la escuela; BaekHyun estaba como a diez pasos de él.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar y, como todas las veces que se cruzaba con BaekHyun, sintió su corazón en sus oídos y su garganta. En su cuerpo sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel, pero le costaba un mundo caminar los escasos diez pasos y acercarse a él. Era increíble que una sola persona tuviera el poder de hacerlo flaquear sólo con su presencia.

Si sus pies estaban pegados al suelo, acabaron por echar raíces cuando vio un auto estacionándose cerca de donde estaba BaekHyun, y a éste poniéndose de pie. Del auto salió un hombre que ChanYeol había tenido la desgracia de conocer una sola vez, tiempo atrás, cuando todavía no se había decidido confesarle a BaekHyun sus sentimientos.

Ese mismo hombre, llamado Lee Junki, caminó hasta donde estaba BaekHyun y lo abrazó, lo levantó del suelo para darle un par de vueltas y lo besó en los labios.

ChanYeol no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que acabó por romperle en corazón en mil pedazos; si Junki literalmente viviendo su sueño más grande, o BaekHyun luciendo tan contento y _enamorado_. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado como un idiota viendo toda la empalagosa escena hasta que enfocó su vista y vio a BaekHyun abrazando a Junki y, al mismo tiempo, viéndolo a los ojos con una expresión entre sorprendida y algo más que no supo descifrar.

_Maldita sea._ Esa era su señal para largarse, no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo. Sus pies cooperaron con él y caminó de prisa, acomodándose sus audífonos tan rápido como pudo para no escuchar a ninguno de los dos. Una vez fuera de su vista, ChanYeol se permitió derramar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, liberando un poco de la presión que se había aligerado estos días, pero que ahora llegaba con tal intensidad que ya no solo ahogaba, sino _dolía_.

BaekHyun no podía quitarse la espina de la curiosidad con respecto a ChanYeol. Curiosidad mezclada con algo de culpa, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué si desde un inicio él había dejado en claro las cosas, y ChanYeol las había aceptado. Por más que quisiera, le era imposible borrar la imagen del chico alto evidentemente herido al verlo a él con Junki.

Había pasado un total de cinco días desde eso, y ChanYeol no le había dirigido la palabra. BaekHyun sabía que de cierta forma era lo correcto, que para ChanYeol sería mucho mejor si cortaba todo contacto con él. Pero con BaekHyun era otra historia. No podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran cada vez que escuchaba la voz grave de ChanYeol cerca de él, o se sentía tenso cuando al alto le tocaba responder alguna pregunta que le hacía el profesor.

Su situación era tal, que se encontraba pensando en ChanYeol más de lo que debería, en la sonrisa que le dirigió cuando mencionó el presente que le hizo días atrás, o en su cara pálida cuando se le confesó. Sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar en su expresión dolida, en sus ojos grandes y mandíbula tensa. Y con ello, venía una sensación de culpa que le amargaba la sangre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Junki mientras se arreglaba la corbata. BaekHyun había terminado de vestirse y se estaba atando el tenis restante cuando volteó hacia Junki, sorprendido.

—Uhm, ¿sí? ¿No lo parezco? —preguntó y ladeó la cabeza. Junki dejó de ver el reflejo de BaekHyun por el espejo y volvió su atención al dobladillo de su camisa.

—Pareces distraído —señaló—. ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando últimamente?

—Sólo la escuela —mintió. No había forma en que dejara que Junki se inmiscuyera—. Todavía falta para que se termine el cuatrimestre pero ya tengo mucho trabajo.

_Y apenas es lunes_ , quiso añadir. Un lunes más sin poderse quitar al gigante de su salón de la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si este fin de semana salimos a algún lado? Estoy seguro de que puedo terminar el trabajo rápido, así que hay que salir.

BaekHyun sonrió. Sabía lo muy ocupado que estaba su novio en la agencia, y el que se estuviera dando un tiempo para los dos era muy valioso. Asintió efusivo, y sintió que su rostro se calentaba cuando Junki se inclinó frente a él, tomó su rostro y lo besó largamente.

—Se me antoja ir a cenar juntos —murmuró sobre sus labios, antes de darle un beso inocente y separarse por completo. BaekHyun ya lo extrañaba.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó BaekHyun, sus ojos iluminándose.

—Tan en serio como que te llamas «el amor de mi vida»— murmuró Junki, y pronto BaekHyun estaba abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Perfecto! Yo también me esforzaré para acabar todo a tiempo —dijo y tomó el rostro sonriente de Junki y le dio un sonoro beso—. ¡Gracias!

Junki rio y los apresuró a que terminaran de alistarse para salir y comenzar su día. Gracias a él, BaekHyun sentía que su corazón estaba más ligero y contento.

Desde que salió de casa hasta que llegó a la escuela se sentía especialmente feliz; desde su última cita por San Valentín no habían podido salir, pero ahora el fin de semana por fin tendrían un tiempo para ellos dos.

—¿Qué mosca te picó, hyung? —preguntó SeHun una vez que se encontraron en la escuela y empezaron a caminar hacia los casilleros. Tenían que apresurarse con sus cosas y llegar temprano para evitarse una posible falta.

—Buenos días para ti también, SeHun —saludó. Ni la molestia que podía llegar a ser SeHun le arruinaría el día—. No es nada que te interese, cosas entre Junki y yo.

SeHun hizo cara de asco y siguió caminando a su lado. Por supuesto, BaekHyun lo ignoró; prefirió buscar las llaves de su casillero. Estaba tan entretenido hurgando en su mochila que cuando miró hacia el frente casi saltó tres metros hacia atrás al ver a ChanYeol recargado en el casillero junto al suyo, audífonos puestos y perdido en su teléfono.

—Hyung —susurró SeHun en su oído, y BaeHyun literalmente _vibró_ del susto—. Ha estado ahí desde antes de que llegara, a lo mejor te está esperando.

Cinco días completos sin hablarle hacían que BaekHyun se sintiera más tenso todavía. Iba a ser un encuentro incómodo por decir lo menos, dado que BaekHyun todavía se acordaba de su dolorosa expresión. Carraspeó un poco antes de caminar hacia el alto; actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Él no tenía la culpa, además ChanYeol lo sabía. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía así?

—¡Oh, BaekHyun! —exclamó ChanYeol, se quitó los audífonos y guardó su teléfono. BaekHyun cerró la boca haciendo que sus dientes sonaran; le había ganado la palabra— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿tú? —preguntó y sonrió, curioso. ChanYeol estaba rebuscando entre los libros de su mochila.

—Muy bien, gracias —contestó—. La profesora Jung me pidió que te diera esto... —continuó, y sacó de su mochila un folder—. Quiere que lo presentes en la siguiente clase.

BaekHyun sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio una calificación perfecta además de una nota de felicitación. Definitivamente ese día ya era el mejor de toda la semana.

—Gracias, ChanYeol —dijo y le sonrió, efusivo.

—No es nada —respondió y se colgó bien la mochila, una sonrisa intentando trepar a sus labios—. ¡Nos vemos en el salón!

Y con eso, ChanYeol se encaminó a su respectiva aula hasta que BaekHyun lo perdió de vista. No hubo ningún sonrojo, tartamudeo ni una palidez fantasmal. Y BaekHyun no podía evitar que la espinita de la “curiosidad” que lo estaba molestando en toda la semana resurgiera de repente.

—Wow —murmuró SeHun y se cruzó de brazos—. Y yo que juraba que estaba enamorado de ti.

—Silencio, SeHun. Ahora vámonos, que tampoco debes llegar tarde —murmuró y rodó los ojos, repentinamente molesto. Y para empeorar las cosas, no dejó de pensar en las palabras de SeHun hasta que las clases se terminaron.

En palabras de JongDae, la universidad era un bastardo que iba drenando la juventud de los estudiantes a una velocidad increíble. ChanYeol estaba de acuerdo. Era su quinto cuatrimestre y la carga de trabajo se iba haciendo más y más grande, sin contar que también iba subiendo de dificultad.

A pesar de que le encantaba estudiar Idiomas, había ocasiones en que quería lanzar todo por la ventana y renunciar, pero no podía hacer eso. Tendría que conformarse con café cargado y bolsas bajo los ojos, justo como ahora. El ensayo que debía escribir estaba tomando más tiempo del que debería, y ya se estaban juntando otros trabajos por entregar que ni siquiera había empezado.

Su mochila pesaba el doble por los libros que había sacado, y eso que no eran tantos porque internet hacía su magia y le daba diversas fuentes. Suspiró al entrar a la biblioteca; apenas eran las tres de la tarde ese jueves, pero ya se veía saliendo de ahí hasta que el sol se ocultara.

Por su propio bien, acabó por alejarse de BaekHyun unos días. Al inicio JongDae no estaba de acuerdo, porque según él tenía que actuar como una bola de demolición cuando se trataba del amor, pero ChanYeol no era así. Mucho menos después de la escena que vio fuera de la escuela, y de la felicidad que proyectaba BaekHyun.

Si era sincero, lo que menos quería era irrumpir en una relación estable. Más, siendo consciente de que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Pero aunque quisiera, no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia donde BaekHyun estaba, ya sea en la cafetería, en la salida o recién llegando al salón. Incluso cuando hablaba, ChanYeol sentía una punzada en el pecho y estómago, punzada que lo intoxicaba y lo hacía ver como un total masoquista.

JongDae dejó de molestarlo cuando lo vio con cara de perro atropellado, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, apoyó su decisión.

«Tienes que dejar a BaekHyun con las ganas» fueron sus palabras exactas. Bueno, algo era algo, pensó.

Si ChanYeol dudaba de que su mala suerte podía ser más mala, se encontró a BaekHyun sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, recorriendo las hojas de un par de libros mientras hacía anotaciones. ChanYeol supo de inmediato que estaba trabajando también en el ensayo, pues él tenía los mismos libros en sus manos.

Con un suspiro, tomó el camino más largo hacia los pasillos de libros, tirando incluso la mochila de una estudiante quien lo vio feo cuando se disculpó. ChanYeol rodó los ojos, nada bueno auguraba ese día. Al menos esperaba avanzar lo suficiente para tener tiempo de salir el fin de semana; ya se sentía como un león enjaulado.

Estaba buscando el pasillo donde dejaría el último libro cuando escucho voces cerca de él. No les prestó atención hasta que vio a BaekHyun dando vuelta en su pasillo, teléfono entre su hombro y cuello y ambas manos ocupadas en un libro y en su código.

—¿Viaje de negocios? —dijo. Para ese entonces, ChanYeol ya le había dado la espalda, más ocupado en revisar los libros hasta abajo—. ¿Cuándo regresarías?

Notó el tono de BaekHyun y volteó inmediatamente. El más bajo ya tenía el libro en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, y la expresión en su rostro daba a entender que ese día no era el rayito de sol que iluminaba la vida de ChanYeol. De repente, se enfureció. ¿Por qué alguien tendría la necesidad de hacerlo sentir mal?

—Una semana es mucho tiempo... —murmuró en voz baja, pero después agitó rápidamente la cabeza— ¡nada, nada! Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Y con eso, la llamada terminó. ChanYeol se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había dejado libros recargados en sus muslos mientras estaba agachado, libros que hicieron ruido al levantarse y arruinaron su escapada silenciosa. Por supuesto, BaekHyun volteó y lo vio con ojos muy abiertos, casi parecía un cachorrito. ChanYeol estaba luchando contra las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo.

—Uh —BaekHyun carraspeó y se rascó la nuca, viendo a todos lados menos a ChanYeol—. ChanYeol, hola.

—Arriba y a la derecha —dijo ChanYeol, y BaekHyun lo miró todavía con más desconcierto. _Eres un idiota, Park ChanYeol_ —. T-tu libro. Va hasta arriba y a la derecha.

La expresión de BaekHyun se suavizó en cuanto lo escuchó tartamudear, y luego miró el código. Era verdad, el libro iba hasta arriba, y BaekHyun hizo un puchero cuando se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que él alcanzara. Con razón SeHun no tuvo problema en llevárselo días atrás.

—Si quieres yo... —dijo ChanYeol, y luego se quedó callado. Era la primera vez que hablaba con BaekHyun en días, y por alguna razón se sentía como aquélla vez en San Valentín. Su corazón en la garganta, sus manos temblorosas. Era un auténtico infierno.

—Si eres tan amable —dijo BaekHyun y le extendió el libro, una suave sonrisa en los labios.

ChanYeol tomó el libro, y se sintió como en la secundaria cuando sus dedos se rozaron apenas. No tardó en colocarlo en el espacio señalado, sus pies ni siquiera se levantaron del suelo.

—Qué envidia —dijo BaekHyun—. Ni saltando llego hasta arriba.

—Las ventajas de ser alto —dijo con orgullo, y BaekHyun rodó los ojos, pero todavía estaba sonriendo.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo sabías dónde iba? —preguntó y alzó una ceja— No me estabas acosando, ¿verdad?

—¡No! –exclamó, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos levantadas en señal de rendición— Es que yo acabo de dejar uno igual. De verdad. Te lo prometo.

—Ya, ya, no te mortifiques tanto —dijo BaekHyun, riendo cuando ChanYeol suspiró con alivio—. Mejor vamos a comparar la información de nuestros ensayos.

El trabajo tomó el doble de tiempo, pero ChanYeol no se quejó en absoluto. Baekhyun era divertido, ingenioso, brillante. Y no es por nada, pero sus personalidades se amoldaban magníficamente. ChanYeol estaba seguro de que esto no iba a ayudar en nada a que su plan para alejarse de BaekHyun funcionara, pero al diablo. Estaba feliz como hacía mucho no lo estaba.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de BaekHyun. Esa llamada (seguramente de su pareja) lo había apagado un poco, y había veces en que, cuando estaban ocupados, ChanYeol desviaba la mirada y encontraba esa expresión triste que tanto le disgustaba. No estaba seguro de cómo arreglarlo, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para distraerlo con cualquier cosa. Por lo menos, la sonrisa de BaekHyun aparecía cuando bromeaba.

Terminaron todo cerca de las siete de la noche. BaekHyun bostezó mientras guardaba sus cosas, sus ojos levemente hinchados. ChanYeol no estaba en mejores condiciones cuando estiró sus brazos y suspiró aliviado al tronar su cuello y sentir cómo se destensaba casi de inmediato. Habían pasado un largo tiempo flojeando, pero la última hora trabajaron de verdad y el borrador estaba listo.

—¿Irás a tu casa? —preguntó ChanYeol mientras acomodaba el último libro en el estante correspondiente. BaekHyun asintió.

—Sí. Necesito darme un buen baño, estoy agotado.

Y con eso, BaekHyun volvió a bostezar, al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos. ChanYeol no pudo detener la imagen que vino a su mente de un cachorrito. BaekHyun era definitivamente su versión humana.

En su camino hacia el autobús, ChanYeol no podía encontrar monedas y ya se estaba desesperando. BaekHyun se reía de él, pero acabó por sostener la mitad de cosas que traía ChanYeol en su mochila para ver si así encontraba el cambio que necesitaba.

—Puedo prestarte un poco si quieres —dijo el más bajo, tratando de acomodar la botella de agua de tal forma que no se fuera rodando sobre los cuadernos.

—Estoy seguro de que eché unas monedas hoy en la mañana —dijo ChanYeol y hundió su mano en una de las bolsas, encontrando algo que reconoció al momento y que hizo que su cara se iluminara como si el sol todavía estuviera en su mayor esplendor.

—¿Las encontraste? —preguntó BaekHyun, curioso. Habían llegado al fin a la parada de autobuses y pudo dejar las cosas en un asiento y desparramarse en el otro.

—¿Eh? No, creo que están en otra bolsa. ¡Aquí! —exclamó, y sacó un puñado de monedas de diversos valores—. Estaba seguro de que las puse en la bolsa de enfrente. Seguramente JongDae las cambió de lugar.

—¿JongDae hurga en tus cosas? —dijo BaekHyun, divertido. ChanYeol se sentó a su lado y entre los dos metieron las cosas a la mochila de ChanYeol. Gracias al cielo, no había nada que pudiera avergonzarlo frente a BaekHyun.

—JongDae siempre mete sus narices donde no le importa —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. Una vez encontré una prenda interior femenina. Al menos parecía limpia.

BaekHyun soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que la poca gente en la parada lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos. ChanYeol les hubiera echado pleito de no ser porque estaba carcajeándose también, su nariz arrugándose y sus ojos casi cerrados. No se dio cuenta de que BaekHyun lo estaba viendo, todavía entre risas, pero pronto los dos prestaron atención al autobús que por fin había llegado.

El viaje fue bastante ameno. ChanYeol compartió más cosas de su querido amigo JongDae como suyas, historias graciosas que le sacaron una que otra carcajada a BaekHyun.

—Mi turno —dijo BaekHyun—. En el primer cuatrimestre, SeHun se quedó dormido en una de las mesas de la cafetería, y como buen amigo que soy, hice una obra de arte en su cara con uno de mis plumones. No se dio cuenta hasta el final de su primera clase.

—¿Y qué hizo? —preguntó ChanYeol una vez que dejó de reírse.

—Primero, lavarse la cara. Aunque el plumón era algo así como permanente —dijo BaekHyun, riéndose— y luego casi me saca de mi salón a golpes. Pero tuvo su venganza cuando tiró su refresco dentro de mi mochila "por accidente". Tenía libros de la biblioteca, ya te imaginarás el problema en que me metió.

—JongDae y él serían muy buenos amigos, insisto —dijo ChanYeol y BaekHyun lo golpeó en el brazo, negando.

—¡Ni se te ocurra presentarlos! Tendremos el infierno en la escuela, te lo aseguro.

Ambos volvieron a reír, y ChanYeol se dio cuenta de que BaekHyun se veía mucho más animado que antes. Sin embargo, al ver las calles por donde estaban, se percató de que faltaba muy poco para su parada.

—Ya casi bajo —anunció, y BaekHyun asintió. ChanYeol podía ver con claridad cómo su expresión se había apagado.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —dijo BaekHyun y sonrió—. Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

—De nada —respondió ChanYeol. Antes de levantarse, metió su mano en su mochila y sacó lo que había encontrado con anterioridad: un chocolate relleno de menta—. Toma.

BaekHyun jadeó sorprendido y tomó el chocolate, sus ojos brillantes.

—Para que sigas sonriendo, BaekHyunie.

ChanYeol estaba listo para huir, como todas las otras veces cuando se trataba de BaekHyun, pero el más bajo no lo dejó. Tomó su brazo antes de que se levantara, y por si fuera poca la cercanía, la mano de BaekHyun recorrió su brazo hasta que llegó a su mano y le dio un apretón.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Yeol.

ChanYeol le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de levantarse y dejar el transporte. Todavía tenía que caminar un par de cuadras hasta su casa. Entonces BaekHyun había notado sus esfuerzos para animarlo, mismos que habían dado frutos. Y encima le había agradecido.

Llegó a casa tan feliz que casi le dolía la cara de sonreír. Esa tarde había mandado a volar todos los días malos que había tenido, además de que literalmente había bendecido todo su fin de semana. Incluso antes de dormir, todavía sentía la mano cálida de BaekHyun sobre la suya, la imagen de BaekHyun sonriéndole muy presente en su mente.

Durante los siguientes días, BaekHyun pudo comprobar que ChanYeol era muy divertido. Después de que la incomodidad entre ambos se esfumó luego de su reunión en la biblioteca, no había día en que no hablaran aunque fuera de las cosas más triviales.

BaekHyun había encontrado en ChanYeol la distracción perfecta durante esos días. Aunque no quiso mostrar la decepción que sentía cuando Junki canceló esa cena que tanto había esperado, ChanYeol había adivinado que seguía cabizbajo por eso, y de alguna u otra forma trataba de animarlo con su brillante humor.

La curiosidad que tenía por el muchacho alto estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, pues aprendía algo nuevo de él cada día. Además de los idiomas, ChanYeol era bueno con la música, pues sabía tocar diversos instrumentos y tenía buen oído para identificar las notas y acordes de las canciones. Le gustaba cocinar, jugar a los bolos y los videojuegos.

Incluso acordaron en jugar juntos en línea un fin de semana que no estuvieran hasta el cuello de trabajos escolares. BaekHyun recordaba con humor la cara de emoción que ChanYeol tenía al contarle algunas estrategias que podía aplicar en las partidas. Su energía era inagotable, pensaba BaekHyun, lo cual era un alivio a las materias estresantes que tenían.

No estaba de más mencionar que ChanYeol ya no estaba tan tenso y pálido con él. Su relación iba mejorando, y por ende ChanYeol se acostumbraba cada vez más a su presencia. Y esto daba pauta a que se soltara, que mostrara tal y como era sin miedo alguno de que BaekHyun se llevara una mala impresión. De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

Esa mañana, BaekHyun llegó al momento exacto para ver cómo la mitad de las cosas que ChanYeol tenía en su mochila acababan en el suelo, y cómo el alto prácticamente lloriqueaba cuando vio que el paquete de galletas que tenía estaba abierto y, por si fuera poco, todas las golosinas acabaron en un charco.

—¿Ya empezando con el pie izquierdo, Park ChanYeol? —saludó BaekHyun y se agachó para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

—Así es, BaekHyunie —contestó y suspiró largamente—. Por lo menos encontré mi credencial.

BaekHyun sonrió cuando el alto agitó la credencial en su mano, y después de que todas sus cosas ya estaban a salvo, partieron hacia la escuela. Todo excepto las pobres galletas, eso estaba claro.

Su relación se había vuelto de lo más juguetona. Si BaekHyun no lo estaba empujando, le estaba haciendo alguna broma sobre sus orejas, mientras que ChanYeol se burlaba de su diferencia de altura. Pero BaekHyun no era tonto; se daba cuenta de cómo ChanYeol no lo molestaba tanto ni lo empujaba tan fuerte, seguramente por miedo a ofenderlo o lastimarlo. Después de todo, el gigante era muy amable.

La anécdota que ChanYeol le estaba contando murió a la mitad cuando ambos llegaron hasta el casillero de BaekHyun y encontraron a JongDae y a SeHun platicando animadamente, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. De repente, a ChanYeol le dieron escalofríos.

—Es el fin del mundo —anunció—. Fue un gusto conocerte y ser tu amigo, Byun BaekHyun.

—Lo mismo digo, ChanYeol —contestó y tomó aire antes de caminar hacia sus amigos—. Llegó la hora de mudarnos a Marte.

—Dios los hace y ustedes se juntan, ¿verdad? —dijo ChanYeol, y escuchó la risita de BaekHyun detrás de él cuando SeHun y JongDae lo voltearon a ver, indignados.

—Estábamos hablando de la tarea, inculto —dijo JongDae—. Que a ti no te preocupe el escaso conocimiento que tienes no es nuestro problema.

—Ni siquiera van en la misma carrera, JongDae. No seas ridículo —contestó. Estaba esperando a que BaekHyun hablara también pero el chico estaba ocupado atendiendo una llamada—. Ya confiesen que estaban planeando cómo arruinarme el día.

—En realidad, como es un magnífico viernes, estábamos pensando en salir todos juntos —comentó JongDae—. Pueden ir al restaurante de mi padre, yo invito. ¿Te parece bien, BaekHyun?

El más bajo había terminado la llamada y se unió a ellos, pero ChanYeol supo que algo no andaba bien cuando les mostró una sonrisa forzada.

—La verdad es que ya tengo planes —confesó—. Veré a... Es que, voy a salir esta noche. Lo lamento.

—No me digas que se trata de tu novio agrio, hyung —dijo SeHun y rodó los ojos. ChanYeol se puso tenso al momento; odiaba estas conversaciones.

—¿Y si es de él, qué? A ti no te incumbe, SeHunie.

—A mí no, pero le rompes el corazón a mi Yeol hyung y eso no te lo voy a permitir...

—Ya basta, SeHun —habló ChanYeol, y BaekHyun se sorprendió al escuchar su tono serio, pero tranquilo. No se parecía al ChanYeol con el que había platicado los días pasados, y eso no le gustaba—. Yo me apunto a la salida, BaekHyunie vendrá cuando pueda.

Quizá fue un error llamarle así a BaekHyun, porque ahora no sólo SeHun sino su querido amigo JongDae lo estaban viendo con una cara pícara. ChanYeol sintió cómo el calor le subía hasta las orejas, pero al menos BaekHyun, quien estaba en su mismo estado, habló para romper con la incomodidad.

—Sí, lo prometo. Ahora vamos a clase que se nos hace tarde.

La conversación murió ahí, y BaekHyun lo agradeció tanto a pesar de que SeHun lo siguió molestando, y estaba seguro que ChanYeol pasó por lo mismo. Aunque las clases fueron amenas, no pudo evitar acordarse de la última vez que ChanYeol lo vio junto a Junki. Esperaba que eso no se repitiera.

Al finalizar la última clase, BaekHyun se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ChanYeol y él no se irían juntos en el autobús. No supo descifrar por qué eso le hacía sentir algo decaído.

Al llegar a la cafetería, vio a ChanYeol comprando una bebida y dirigiéndose a la salida. Al parecer no lo había visto, y BaekHyun tomaría ventaja de eso. Corrió hasta la cafetería, compró unas galletas y volvió a correr hasta la salida, encontrando para su fortuna a ChanYeol peleándose con el cable de sus audífonos.

—Hey —saludó. ChanYeol alzó una ceja al verlo jadeando y recargándose en sus rodillas.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —dijo el alto y se acomodó los audífonos al fin desenredados.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó—. ¿No iban a salir juntos?

—Sí, pero los veré más tarde, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes. Y tú... —carraspeó. BaekHyun entendía la incomodidad—. ¿No han llegado por ti?

—Aún no... pero pronto, espero —dijo y sonrió—. Pero no vine a hablar de eso. Ten.

ChanYeol parpadeó varias veces al ver el paquete de galletas que BaekHyun le extendió. Eran de las mismas que se le habían caído en la mañana. Adivinando su pregunta, BaekHyun habló.

—Me acordé de tu millón de quejas por las galletas —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. Ojalá no te hayas comprado unas ya.

ChanYeol sonrió, pero BaekHyun conocía esa sonrisa. Le había puesto demasiada atención los últimos días para saber que no era del todo sincera, y eso en parte le dolía. Y creía saber la razón.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, Baek —dijo ChanYeol, pero aun así tomó las galletas—. Ser tu amigo es más que suficiente para mí.

—No lo hago por eso —contestó e hizo un puchero. Aunque no era del todo mentira que se sintiera un poco culpable—. Lo hago en agradecimiento. Y porque me agradas. Y también porque me da la gana.

Esta vez, ChanYeol soltó una risita que BaekHyun imitó después. La atmósfera tensa se había roto como una burbuja.

—De acuerdo —contestó el alto—. Muchas gracias. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Claro —dijo BaekHyun—. Cuídate mucho.

Y con eso, ChanYeol asintió y dio vuelta, dejando la escuela después. BaekHyun lo vio hasta que su espalda desapareció de su vista, y se hubiera quedado perdido en sus pensamientos de no ser porque escuchó un claxon, y pronto la figura de Junki apareció frente a él.

No era de sorprender que el lunes ChanYeol llegara con ojeras a la escuela. El viernes se había quedado hasta tarde con sus amigos, y puede que haya tomado más de la cuenta y confesado sus sentimientos por Byun BaekHyun, nada que JongDae y SeHun no supieran. Francamente le sorprendió que SeHun se uniera porque realmente no eran tan cercanos, pero suponía que era cosa de JongDae. El sábado había amanecido con cruda, y el domingo se desveló para acabar todos los pendientes escolares que tenía para los siguientes días.

Le dolía la cabeza y los ojos, y no dejaba de bostezar. Temía quedarse dormido en su primera clase, aunque si lo sacaban del salón podría irse a dormir.

Llegó hasta el pasillo de su casillero, y en la pared de enfrente había personal escolar pegando un cartel. Curioso, se acercó y empezó a leer atentamente cada apartado; era algo que le interesaba.

—¿Te vas a inscribir?

ChanYeol dejó de leer el cartel y volteó, encontrándose a Do KyungSoo, el chico con el que había trabajado antes. Le estaba sonriendo, y con su índice apuntaba a dicho cartel.

—Todavía no sé —contestó—. No estoy seguro de qué canción cantaría. ¿Tú?

—Sí. Aunque me falta conseguir a alguien que toque el piano.

El cartel hablaba sobre un festival anual que se llevaba a cabo en la universidad. Como Música era una de las muchas carreras impartidas, cada año se hacía un evento donde los alumnos que quisieran, fueran de esa carrera o no, podían inscribirse para presentar alguna canción, fuera propia o un _cover_. Se suponía que el festival era por la entrada de la primavera, pero casi siempre se llevaba a cabo a principios de mayo para que los estudiantes tuvieran más tiempo para prepararse.

ChanYeol quiso entrar el año pasado, pero por la acumulación de trabajos no había podido. Se había prometido inscribirse el año siguiente, hacerse un tiempo para preparar la canción, y ahora que estaba ahí la oportunidad no la dejaría pasar aunque todavía no estaba seguro de qué interpretaría.

—No sabía que cantabas —dijo, y rio cuando KyungSoo hizo una seña con la mano que indicaba un «más o menos»—. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte. Me parece que nos prestan los salones de música para ensayar.

—¿De verdad? —dijo, emocionado— ¿Sabes tocar el piano?

—Y la guitarra también. A mi padre le encanta la música.

KyungSoo formó una «O» con sus labios, asombrado. ChanYeol sonrió con suficiencia y volteó hacia el frente, viendo a JongDae ahí ya esperándolo. Su amigo le hizo una seña para que se apurara, y a ChanYeol le dieron ganas de sacarle el dedo medio.

—¿ChanYeol? —dijo KyungSoo, tronando sus dedos en la cara del alto quien parpadeó de inmediato— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Ni una palabra —admitió, y se quejó cuando KyungSoo golpeó su hombro, riendo—. Lo lamento.

—Te pregunté si estaba bien que nos viéramos mañana después de clases para ensayar. Me gustaría enseñarte la canción de una vez.

—Claro, no tengo problema —dijo y le mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes—. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

KyungSoo se despidió de él y se encaminó al salón. El alto se talló los ojos y procedió a tomar sus cosas de su casillero, y cuando terminó JongDae ya estaba a su lado.

—Ya estamos en las mismas —le dijo JongDae y suspiró desganado—. JunMyeon tiene novia.

ChanYeol se pasó toda la primera clase platicando con JongDae a través de papelitos. Era mucho más cómodo en su teléfono, pero era obvio que los verían y los sacarían del salón. Por su parte, BaekHyun llegó tarde de nuevo, y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a ChanYeol riéndose.

Es que no podían culparlo. BaekHyun se veía demasiado adorable con cara de espanto y la mochila a la mitad del brazo.

JongDae le contó que había tenido la grandiosa suerte de que JunMyeon acudiera al restaurante de su familia, y ahí fue donde lo vio tomado de la mano con una mujer. ChanYeol tuvo que reprimir varias carcajadas cuando JongDae le mandaba emojis dibujados de él mismo llorando mientras le contaba su desgracia.

«Pero supongo que eso no te va a detener, ¿verdad?» rezaba uno de los papelitos. La clase ya estaba a punto de terminar; tendría que pedirle los apuntes después a BaekHyun, excusa perfecta para hablarle. «Por supuesto que no», un papelito. Y luego otro más con un «Soy el amor de su vida, sólo falta que le abra los ojos (y otras cosas también)».

ChanYeol prácticamente se hundió en su silla después de leer ese. Por lo menos la manga de su sudadera sirvió muy bien para acallar sus risas. Tener a JongDae como amigo daba ventajas incontables; su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo.

La clase terminó y ChanYeol voló de su asiento; tenía unos diez minutos para ir a comprar el café que tanto necesitaba. Para su suerte BaekHyun también salió volando y se dirigía a la cafetería, supuso que no tuvo tiempo para desayunar. Se acercó y empujó su hombro, no tan fuerte para lastimarlo pero lo suficiente para que BaekHyun volteara y le regresara el empujón, ambos riéndose después.

—¿También te mueres de hambre? —dijo BaekHyun y se frotó el estómago. Ya estaban en la fila.

—Más de sueño, en realidad. Pero algo de comida no me vendría mal —murmuró y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Crees que podrías pasarme los apuntes de hoy? JongDae me entretuvo toda la clase con sus amores no correspondidos.

—Bueno, ya tienen otra cosa en común —murmuró BaekHyun en voz baja, una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios. ChanYeol lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque estaba más ocupado procesando la sensación amarga en su pecho.

—Me rompes el corazón, BaekHyunie —dijo y se agarró su camisa en un puñado—. Pero lo dejaré pasar sólo porque me vuelves loco.

ChanYeol definitivamente no esperaba que BaekHyun se sonrojara hasta las orejas, y al parecer el más bajo tampoco. Empezó a carraspear torpemente, y tartamudeó cuando pidió su comida en la cafetería. ChanYeol definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—Eres un idiota —dijo BaekHyun, pero no lo decía con mala sangre. ChanYeol todavía podía ver el tinte rojo en su rostro—. Espero que no te olvides de que tengo novio.

—Un idiota enamorado, querrás decir —corrigió ChanYeol y prosiguió—. ¿Y eso qué? No estoy diciendo mentiras. Me encantas, BaekHyun.

No le importó quemarse con el café. Se echó dos tragos grandes del líquido y gracias al cielo su lengua se chamuscó y se le adormeció. La verdad era que ya no tenía valentía alguna para mirar a los ojos a BaekHyun, mucho menos para hablarle. Por lo menos, el más bajo estaba en las mismas condiciones, sin mirarlo a los ojos y con la cara roja como tomate.

ChanYeol veía de reojo cómo parecía estar procesando los cumplidos, y estaba orgulloso de haberlo dejado sin palabras después de tantas veces que se congeló estando frente a BaekHyun. Por fin obtuvo tuvo su venganza.

Regresaron rápido al salón, y ChanYeol se escabulló hasta sentarse al lado de JongDae quien lo vio con una ceja alzada. Pero ya no tuvo oportunidad de cuestionarlo, el profesor llegó a tiempo.

Al terminar las clases, ChanYeol casi podía saborear la incomodidad en el aire. Los cuatro amigos estaban caminando juntos hacia la biblioteca porque, en palabras de BaekHyun, SeHun dejaría de ser un holgazán y por fin se pondría a estudiar. BaekHyun aprovecharía también para dejar sus libros.

Cuando ambos chicos desaparecieron en la biblioteca y dejaron a ChanYeol a solas con JongDae, fue que el alto le dio voz a sus preocupaciones.

—¿Debería disculparme? —preguntó. JongDae estaba muy ocupado saboreando una dona que se acababa de comprar, pero le hizo una seña para que continuara— Hace rato, uh, digamos que _coquetee_ con BaekHyun. Pero creo que fue demasiado.

—Don Juan —dijo JongDae y alzó las cejas—. ¿Se molestó? —unas cuántas moronas en sus labios le quitaban la seriedad. ChanYeol se rascó la nuca.

—No... No sé. Se puso como tomate, y yo también pero eso era obvio. Pero desde ahí no hablamos bien...

JongDae se acabó la dona y se quedó en silencio un buen rato en el que ChanYeol se estaba mordiendo el interior de las mejillas para no morderse los labios. Estaba ansioso, porque como todos los días se regresaría con BaekHyun en autobús, y lo que menos quería era un camino incómodo. O que BaekHyun _no quisiera_ irse con él. Sintió su corazón pesado de sólo pensarlo.

—No te disculpes —dijo su amigo y tronó los dedos—. Sólo... Actúa como siempre. Si no crees que se haya molestado, pues no hay de qué preocuparse. Además...

ChanYeol dio un paso hacia atrás. Conocía esa cara de JongDae y sabía que diría algo vergonzoso. Pero pronto su rostro cambió; algo vio detrás de ChanYeol que lo hizo quedarse callado. Intrigado, ChanYeol volteó y vio a nada más y nada menos que el profesor Kim, el amor de JongDae, mirándolos directamente a los ojos. Cuando el profesor se dio cuenta que también lo estaban viendo, dio un saltito de la impresión y se metió rápidamente a la oficina de profesores.

—¿Qué demonios? —susurró ChanYeol, y de repente vio la sombra de su amigo pasar a su lado— ¡JongDae!

—¡Suerte con tu BaekHyunie! —respondió, y ChanYeol dejó de ver cuando JongDae tocó la puerta donde se había metido el profesor unos momentos antes.

Suspiró largamente. Todavía no tenía su mente muy clara cuando BaekHyun apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y SeHun no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿También te abandonaron a ti? —susurró ChanYeol y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—Sí —dijo y suspiró—. SeHun me dijo que prefería quedarse en la biblioteca porque en su casa iba a hacer todo menos estudiar. ¿Tú crees? Ahora es responsable —dijo y ambos rieron—. ¿Y qué pasó con JongDae?

—Vio al profesor Kim y fue tras él —dijo y negó con la cabeza—. Espero no enterarme al rato de que lo suspendieron.

—¿Le gusta mucho, verdad? —preguntó BaekHyun entre risas. ChanYeol ya no se sentía tan tenso.

—Está enamorado en realidad —respondió—. Creí que era temporal pero parece que no. Y me sorprende que el profesor Kim no haya tomado otras medidas, ya sabes lo estricto que es.

BaekHyun se encogió de hombros y miró hacia enfrente, sus ojos brillando.

—¿Sabes? Creo que el profesor _no quiere_ tomar medidas. O esto ya se hubiera terminado hace mucho tiempo.

Quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la salida. ChanYeol sentía en la punta de la lengua la disculpa que quería decir, pero no podía hacerlo. Quizá era porque no se sentía _muy_ arrepentido que digamos, pero tenía miedo de arruinar lo poco que había construido con BaekHyun.

El día estaba muy soleado. El ropero de ChanYeol estaba prácticamente lleno de sudaderas negras y grandes, cosa que no le ayudaba nada en días calurosos. Se echó aire con la mano y suspiró, sintiendo cómo su cuello picaba.

—Quiero helado —dijo, más para él que para BaekHyun, pero el más pequeño sonrió y empujó su hombro.

—¿Este es acaso otro de tus intentos para coquetear conmigo, Park ChanYeol?

ChanYeol parpadeó varias veces, ignorando a qué se refería, hasta que su sonrisa se ensanchó y empezó a reírse.

—Sólo si lo ves así —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—Por hoy lo aceptaré. Me estoy muriendo de calor así que también quiero helado.

ChanYeol se sintió aliviado al instante. BaekHyun no estaba molesto, ni incómodo, ni mucho menos pensaba mandarlo a volar. Incluso hasta irían a comer helado. Sin duda alguna era un rayito de sol que levantaba su ánimo; ChanYeol estaba más que feliz.

Al dar vuelta a la calle, BaekHyun seguía riendo y empujándolo en el hombro cuando ChanYeol divisó un automóvil familiar estacionándose cerca de ellos. BaekHyun no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio cómo se le borraba la sonrisa a ChanYeol, y cuando volteó vio a Junki salir del auto con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola cariño —dijo BaekHyun y se acercó a saludarlo—. No te esperaba hoy.

—¿Tengo que avisarte cada vez que venga por ti? —dijo Junki, y a pesar de que su tono fue bromista, ChanYeol lo sintió en la boca del estómago. Estaba furioso— No me has presentado a tu amigo.

—Soy Park ChanYeol, un gusto —dijo ChanYeol. Le hubiera extendido la mano si no estuviera apretada en forma de puño detrás de su espalda.

—Junki. Lee Junki. El gusto es mío.

—Es mi compañero —dijo BaekHyun—. Nos dirigíamos a...

—La biblioteca central —habló ChanYeol. BaekHyun lo volteó a ver con ojos muy abiertos, pero eso no le impidió continuar—. Tenemos mucha tarea que hacer.

—Estoy seguro de que mi BaekHyun puede ponerse al corriente después, ¿cierto? —dijo Junki y rodeó la cintura de BaekHyun con un brazo antes de besar su mejilla— Quiero que vayamos a comer.

ChanYeol podía ver el conflicto en la mirada de BaekHyun y lo hizo sentir terrible. Desde el principio estaba consciente de que todo era una simple amistad, pero estos golpes de realidad lo estaban destrozando por dentro. Y lo que menos quería era hacer sentir mal a la única persona sobre esta tierra que lo hacía feliz.

—Yo puedo sacar los libros y las copias necesarias Baek —dijo ChanYeol y forzó una sonrisa—. Después te los pasaré.

BaekHyun tragó saliva y sonrió. El que supiera el infierno por el que estaba pasando hacía que ChanYeol se sintiera el doble de miserable.

—De acuerdo. Entonces te veré después, ChanYeol —dijo BaekHyun y asintió. El más alto sintió pena por los momentos en el autobús que ya no iban a pasar juntos, pero aun así sonrió y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Gracias, ChanYeol. Un gusto conocerte —dijo Junki y lo saludó con la mano.

ChanYeol solo asintió y empezó a caminar. Ya no quería quedarse para que ver cómo Junki le hacía cariñitos a BaekHyun. Cuando el auto pasó cerca de él y después se perdió entre las calles, ChanYeol se permitió soltar el aire que llevaba dentro y llamó a JongDae. Necesitaba distraerse.

Por otra parte, BaekHyun jamás lo admitiría pero su mirada se desvío a la figura seria de ChanYeol cuando pasaron junto a él. Sentía un cúmulo de emociones mezcladas en su pecho que le causaban conflicto, y estaba tan distraído que saltó cuando Junki puso una mano en su muslo y empezó a jugar con las partes rotas de su pantalón.

—Ya que no me estás poniendo atención, hablemos de tu amigo. Es simpático —comentó. BaekHyun rodó los ojos, notaba el veneno en su voz.

—Es sólo eso, un amigo.

—Seguro —murmuró Junki, y BaekHyun abrió la boca para protestar pero su novio no lo dejó—. Nunca creí que fueras tan... ingenuo para no darte cuenta de que él no piensa así.

—¿Viniste por mí sólo para que estuviéramos peleando? En ese caso mejor llévame a casa —dijo BaekHyun. Sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos porque Junki no estaba siendo justo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que le hables en cuanto yo me vaya? Prefiero ir a comer.

BaekHyun apretó los labios y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando? Tenía tantas ganas de darle voz a todo lo que sentía por dentro pero no pudo. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para pelear.

—No desconfíes de mí.

—No lo hago, amor —dijo, y llegaron a un alto donde lo volteó a ver. BaekHyun sentía la rabia hirviendo en su sangre, pero no apartó la mano de su pareja cuando limpió una lágrima de su rostro—. Es sólo que él no me agrada. Es todo.

BaekHyun prefirió tragarse sus palabras. Sentía su mandíbula temblando, pero respiró profundamente. Estaba más calmado cuando llegaron al restaurante, pero aun así no tenía ni una pizca de hambre. Y dudaba que la tuviera hasta el día siguiente.

Esta era la primera pelea fuerte que tenía con Junki en mucho tiempo y Baekhyun estaba _devastado_. Durante su estancia en el restaurante casi no cruzaron palabra, y por una parte estaba bien porque BaekHyun no estaba seguro de qué podía salir de su boca cuando se encontraba tan tenso. Por su parte, Junki se veía normal, como si hace tan sólo unos minutos no hubiera acusado a BaekHyun de haberlo engañado ni lo hubiera hecho llorar.

BaekHyun no podía con esto. Después de que lo dejó en casa, su novio ni siquiera se despidió, sino que lo dejó salir del auto y se arrancó directo a su trabajo. Todavía tenía la esperanza de hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, pero parecía que Junki no quería escuchar ninguna razón más.

Pronto, BaekHyun estaba solo comiéndose la cabeza en el apartamento que compartían y era muy orgulloso como para hablarle a su madre. Sabía que lo iba a sermonear acerca de su relación con Junki, y lo que menos quería era un regaño cuando se sentía así de destrozado.

SeHun tampoco era una buena opción. Era lo mismo que con su madre, sólo que mezclado con groserías. Y eso lo dejaba con ChanYeol.

_ChanYeol._ Su estómago se revolvía al pensar en él.

Era evidente que ChanYeol estaba dolido por lo ocurrido, y BaekHyun no tenía el coraje para enfrentarlo en estos momentos. Y todavía le hizo el favor de no contarle a Junki el lugar exacto a donde se dirigían; no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado su novio al respecto.

BaekHyun parpadeó un par de veces. ¿De verdad se dirigía a tomar un helado con ChanYeol? ¿A pasar la tarde con _él_ cuando tenía una pareja? _¿Acaso estaba loco?_ Con SeHun no era un problema. Junki lo conocía y sabía que no había nada entre ellos, pero ChanYeol era otra historia. El alto se le había declarado no hacía mucho, y por si fuera poco estaba coqueteando con él tan sólo unos minutos antes de que se encontrara con Junki.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así; si algo había de especial en su relación con Junki era que se tenían confianza el uno al otro, además de que existía una fidelidad enorme. ¿Y BaekHyun la estaba quebrantando?

No, no era así. Porque a BaekHyun no le gustaba ChanYeol... _¿O sí?_

_No._ ¿Por qué demonios estaba planteándose esa pregunta? ChanYeol y él no eran nada, él mismo lo había dejado en claro desde ese día. Entonces ¿por qué había una maldita revolución de sentimientos dentro de él cada vez que ChanYeol venía a su mente?

Quizá era culpa de ChanYeol. Con él había empezado todo, desde el día de San Valentín que decidió entregarle una caja de chocolates junto a su corazón. BaekHyun creyó que no sería mala idea hacerse su amigo; el alto parecía amable y divertido. Pero ahora estaba viendo hasta dónde lo habían llevado sus malas decisiones.

Apenas y tenía tiempo de ver a Junki por lo ocupado que estaba en el trabajo, y todavía se daba el lujo de salir con un «amigo» que buscaba algo más con él, algo que no podía darle. BaekHyun se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Esa noche tomó una decisión. Tenía que salvar su relación, y si el costo era terminar su amistad con ChanYeol, entonces lo haría sin rechistar.

—Sigo pensando que la tarjeta de San Valentín fue demasiado.

JongDae suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos ante la miseria que proyectaba la cara de su alto amigo. A decir verdad, ChanYeol sabía que no saldría nada bueno de su encuentro con Junki el día anterior, pero definitivamente no esperaba que BaekHyun, apenas llegara a la escuela, lo ignorara al punto de recorrer tres pasillos más para llegar hasta su salón, asegurándose de no encontrarse a ChanYeol ni por accidente. Dolía como el limón en una herida, y el hecho de que estuviera nublado no ayudaba para nada a su estado de ánimo.

—Te daré mi opinión aunque no la quieras —comenzó JongDae. ChanYeol no supo en qué momento su amigo se había comprado un trozo de pastel en la cafetería, pero ya se lo estaba comiendo—. Me perdonarás, pero _tu BaekHyunie_ es un idiota.

—Jong...

—Eh. No he terminado —dijo y le mostró la palma de su mano. ChanYeol suspiró pesadamente—. Estoy de acuerdo en que no te corresponda (es más, no sé por qué alguna vez lo haría), ¿pero de eso a actuar como un bastardo sólo porque su noviecito le prohíbe tener amigos? Nah.

—Hoy estás más desgraciado que de costumbre —dijo y se acomodó en su asiento. La clase estaba a punto de comenzar—. ¿Qué pasó ayer con el profesor Kim?

—Qué _no_ pasó, querrás decir —dijo JongDae y se aclaró la garganta. ChanYeol podría distinguir a kilómetros de distancia la cara avergonzada de su amigo—. A grandes rasgos, lo besé pero luego me llamaste y jodiste todo. Tengo derecho a ser un hijo de puta contigo el día de hoy, porque estoy seguro de que en cuanto llegue me sacará del salón.

Entre la sorpresa y las palabras atoradas en su garganta, ChanYeol se atragantó atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón, incluso la de BaekHyun. JongDae se levantó, aparentemente molesto, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que se fue calmando poco a poco.

—Por lo menos tu querido _crush_ se preocupa por ti —susurró JongDae y arrasó con lo que le quedaba de pastel. En cuanto ChanYeol cruzó miradas con BaekHyun, éste se volteó inmediatamente, casi como si su mirada lo hubiera quemado. El alto suspiró, triste—. Apuesto a que JunMyeon hyung encontrará cualquier excusa para suspenderme.

En cuanto el profesor Kim llegó, sin embargo, la clase continuó como normalmente lo haría. Eso sí, no volteó ni una sola vez hacia su asiento o el de JongDae; de hecho, hizo como si no existiera. JongDae se veía evidentemente dolido, pero su orgullo era tanto que no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que la clase finalizó. Por su parte, ChanYeol no podía evitar echarle miraditas a BaekHyun de vez en cuando, añorando las veces en que el bajito volteaba y cruzaban miradas por unos segundos. Eso era suficiente para alegrar su estancia en la escuela; pero ahora nada.

Estaba molesto, y sabía que no debería sentirse así por lo que sucedió porque, como JongDae le dijo el día anterior, no era su culpa. Pero aun así le dolía demasiado, porque ya había tenido una probada de lo que era una amistad con BaekHyun y francamente no quería que se terminara. Aunque suponía que la prioridad de BaekHyun no era precisamente conservar su amistad.

Al terminar su última clase, se habían quedado de ver con SeHun en los casilleros, quien también estaba al tanto de la situación. Si no fuera porque BaekHyun necesitaba pedirle un libro que le habría prestado, ChanYeol apostaba que se habría esfumado de su lado desde hacía años, pero ahí estaba, caminando al otro lado de JongDae y mirando de vez en cuando su teléfono.

—Incómodo —canturreó JongDae, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, por lo que bufó. Hoy estaba más molesto que de costumbre—. Espero que SeHun ya esté allá, no los aguanto a ustedes dos.

En efecto, SeHun ya estaba recargado en su casillero jugando a quién sabe qué en su teléfono, y se quejó en voz alta cuando JongDae le dio un zape en la cabeza. Pero ni así le puso atención.

—Ya deja esa cosa, me aburro aquí —chilló JongDae, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, BaekHyun se coló a su lado y le extendió la mano a SeHun.

—Mi libro —dijo. ChanYeol se sentía tan fuera de lugar ahí.

—Ya voy, ya voy —contestó y maldijo en voz baja, pero pronto su semblante cambió—. Entonces, ChanYeolie hyung, ¿a dónde iremos este maravilloso martes?

ChanYeol parpadeó confundido, haciendo que los dos amigos rodaran los ojos exactamente al mismo tiempo. BaekHyun no dijo nada, estaba concentrado en SeHun quien rebuscaba en su mochila.

—Te rompieron el corazón de nuevo, hyung. Tenemos que ir a algún lugar para que te sientas mejor. Sin BaekHyun hyung, por supuesto; de eso me encargo yo.

BaekHyun suspiró y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, evidentemente frustrado. A estas alturas, SeHun _fingía_ que buscaba su libro sólo para tenerlo un rato más ahí produciendo más bilis de la necesaria.

—Gracias pero, la verdad es que ya tengo planes.

Los tres, sin excepción alguna, voltearon a ver a ChanYeol con curiosidad, quién se encogió de hombros.

—De ahora en adelante, los martes y jueves le ayudaré a KyungSoo con la canción que está preparando para el festival de primavera.

Como por arte de magia, el chico de ojos grandes se acercó al grupo de amigos y le dio palmaditas al hombro de ChanYeol, una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

—Pasaré a la cafetería antes de que vayamos a ensayar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo KyungSoo y saludó con la cabeza a todos los presentes.

—Te acompaño —dijo ChanYeol y se acomodó bien su mochila. Quizá estaba soñando, pero los ojos de BaekHyun estaban clavados en él. Parecía un corderito perdido—. Nos vemos después.

Y con eso, salió volando junto a KyungSoo, dejando a sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vaya —dijo SeHun—. Tenía planeado hacerte sentir mal un rato más, pero ChanYeol hyung se me adelantó —murmuró y le extendió su libro a BaekHyun, quien rodó los ojos por centésima vez, tomó el libro y se fue a paso rápido.

—Estoy nervioso.

ChanYeol acomodó su mochila justo al lado del piano y volteó, sorprendido. KyungSoo estaba a un par de metros de él jugando con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cantas muy mal? —bromeó, a lo que KyungSoo hizo un intento por golpearlo.

—Lo que pasa es que quiero que quede perfecto.

El alto formó una «O» con sus labios y procedió a sentarse en el banquillo. Quizá se ganaría otro golpe, pero recargó su rostro entre sus manos y alzó las cejas, una expresión pícara adornando su rostro.

—Entonces asumo que es para alguien —dijo. Para su sorpresa, KyungSoo asintió, pero su expresión era triste.

Kim JongIn, explicó. El chico era de la carrera de Música, y era bastante popular por su forma de bailar. Era uno de los mejores de su clase a pesar de ser muy joven, pero tenía encantado a medio mundo. ChanYeol supo que KyungSoo tenía más suerte en el amor que él porque ya llevaba una amistad larga con JongIn, y KyungSoo presentía que podía llegar a más aunque los dos habían sido muy tontos para confesar directamente sus sentimientos.

—Por eso quiero... —dijo, y se aclaró la garganta. ChanYeol soltó una risita; era la primera vez que lo veía tan tímido.

—Te entiendo —respondió ChanYeol—. No tienes que decirlo en voz alta si no quieres— continuó, y KyungSoo suspiró largamente, más tranquilo—. Entonces, ¿ya tienes la letra y la canción?

—Así es —contestó el más bajo y rebuscó en su mochila unas hojas, que después le mostró a ChanYeol—. Esta es la partitura.

ChanYeol escaneó la hoja entre sus manos; era sencilla pero apostaba a que sonaría muy bien.

—Perfecto —dijo y sonrió—. Manos a la obra. El corazón de JongIn no se ganará solo —dijo y guiñó un ojo, y esta vez KyungSoo le propinó un golpe en el brazo.

Su vida había regresado a lo que era antes de que conociera a ChanYeol, y francamente no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Ya no regresaban juntos en autobús por dos poderosas razones: ChanYeol se quedaba a ensayar dos días a la semana y BaekHyun _huía_ de ChanYeol los otros tres.

De hecho, todo el tiempo se la pasaba huyendo, evitándolo lo más que podía para que no tuvieran ni que cruzar miradas. Y no quería admitirlo, pero le afectaba todavía más de lo que pensaba.

En muy poco tiempo, ChanYeol se había convertido en alguien... _especial_. Ahora que lo pensaba, su amistad con él no era nada parecida a la que tenía con SeHun o con cualquiera de sus otros compañeros. Llevaban dos semanas sin hablarse ya, y BaekHyun se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

ChanYeol y él habían conectado desde un inicio como dos piezas de rompecabezas porque sus personalidades eran muy similares. Tenían el mismo humor así que entendían a la perfección las bromas estúpidas del otro, además de que el regreso a casa en autobús era algo que BaekHyun atesoraba mucho en su momento.

Era hasta ahora, que llevaban tanto tiempo sin hablarse, que BaekHyun entendía lo que significaban esas ganas de ver a ChanYeol al día siguiente tan pronto como sus caminos se separaban en el autobús. Y eso lo asustaba sobremanera, puesto que estaba en una relación, y él había sido quien cortó todo el contacto precisamente para salvarla. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía así?

La cereza del pastel fue que, aparentemente, ChanYeol había encontrado a alguien más con quien pasar sus ratos: Do KyungSoo. Y eso le molestaba tanto que prefería hacerse el ciego cada vez que veía a los dos muchachos yéndose hacia los salones de prácticas. El festival estaba casi a un mes, y los días de ensayo habían aumentado a la semana completa. BaekHyun no sabía por qué, pero su mente le jugaba trucos y le hacía pensar que no solamente ensayaban. Lo cual aumentaba su rabia al doble.

—Te ves como una marmota apachurrada, hyung.

BaekHyun frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a SeHun hablar, pero eso sirvió para que despegara la mirada de ChanYeol quien estaba hablando con la profesora Jung.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo —dijo el menor y le arrebató un churro— de que desde que dejaste de hablarle a ChanYeolie hyung parece que estás el triple de frustrado que de costumbre.

BaekHyun suspiró largamente. Ya estaba cansando de quedarse para sí mismo todo lo que lo estaba abrumado, así que se volteó por completo dándole la espalda a ChanYeol y mirando a SeHun, quien alzó una ceja mientras devoraba lo poco que le quedaba del churro.

—Lo extraño.

SeHun paró todo movimiento después de escuchar esas palabras. Incluso dejó de masticar, y ahora parecía una ardilla en un estado de alerta. BaekHyun se estaba arrepintiendo de haber abierto la boca, pero parecía que ya no podía detenerse.

—Maldita sea, SeHun. Extraño hablar con él, extraño sus bromas e incluso extraño hacerle burla con el _crush_ que tiene conmigo.

—Entonces háblale —dijo SeHun y se encogió de hombros, viendo a BaeHyun como si fuera la persona más tonta del universo.

—No puedo —dijo e hizo bolita la bolsa de papel donde estaban los churros, con tanta rabia que hizo que SeHun se encogiera un poco—. Escucha, yo amo a Junki, y él me ama a mí. No puedo tirar todo esto por la borda solamente por alguien al que le hablo hace un mes.

—Pero es sólo una amistad —dijo SeHun, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a BaekHyun abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, visiblemente nervioso—. Por todos los tocinos malditos, hyung...

—¿De dónde mierda sacas esas ridículas frases? —dijo BaekHyun, exasperado. Se acomodó como tres veces la mochila y empezó a caminar rápidamente, tratando de dejar a SeHun atrás, pero el menor tenía piernas largas y no le fue difícil alcanzarlo.

— _Te gusta_ —susurró SeHun. BaekHyun apenas vio cómo alzaba las cejas pues se volteó y volvió a ignorarlo.

—Estás enfermo.

—ChanYeolie hyung te gusta, _oh dios_ , en serio te gusta.

—SeHun, deja de frotarte las manos, pareces mosca —replicó BaekHyun—. Ahora vete a tu clase, no sé ni para qué te hablo.

—De acuerdo, me voy —dijo. Maldita sea la hora en que le ganó la curiosidad y volteó a ver a SeHun, quien tenía una cara de suficiencia—. Me voy con la alegría de que nunca negaste tu _crush_ , hyung.

SeHun le guiñó un ojo y partió hacia su salón. BaekHyun podría jurar que el desgraciado estaba dando saltitos, así que decidió ignorarlo y fue a su salón. Cuando entró, ChanYeol ya estaba ahí hablando con JongDae, y como hoy era el día de la mala suerte para Byun BaekHyun, él y ChanYeol cruzaron miradas. El más bajo decidió ignorar el vuelco en su corazón cuando vio los ojos tristones de ChanYeol y más bien se sentó en su lugar, dándole la espalda su ex amigo por el resto de las horas de clase.

Sólo ese día, el «Día de la Mala Suerte para Byun BaekHyun», la cafetería se encontraba a reventar quince minutos antes de que terminara el día escolar. BaekHyun bufó y empezó a buscar con la mirada la fila; parecía que todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en sacar a sus alumnos antes. Cuando la encontró, sin embargo, volvió a maldecir internamente en todos los idiomas que conocía cuando vio que el último formado era nada más y nada menos que Park ChanYeol.

BaekHyun estuvo a punto de irse, pero en serio necesitaba su inyección de chocolate, así que se formó haciendo el menor ruido posible para que ChanYeol no se enterara de su presencia. Cosa que, en ese día, no funcionó. Todo gracias a Oh SeHun.

—¡Hyung! A ti no BaekHyun, le hablo a ChanYeolie hyung —dijo el menor y abrazó a ChanYeol, quien dejó su teléfono y volteó para todos lados, viendo primero al sonriente de SeHun y luego a BaekHyun detrás de él, con brazos cruzados y mirando cuántos faltaban para que él pasara. O fingiendo hacerlo—. ¿Hambriento ya, hyung?

—Sí. Las clases me agotan física, mental y espiritualmente —dijo ChanYeol. BaekHyun no pudo evitar sonreír, pero se puso serio de nuevo cuando SeHun lo vio con esa cara pícara que tanto detestaba.

—Sabes hyung, quería hablar contigo. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

BaekHyun literalmente sintió que toda la sangre se le helaba en un segundo. Estaba seguro de que hasta el color se fue de su rostro, y de repente sus manos empezaron a temblar. Era irónico; se parecía mucho al ChanYeol que conoció el día que se le confesó. SeHun tomó aire y BaekHyun sintió como si éste mismo se fuera de sus pulmones, asfixiándolo.

—Me gusta alguien —dijo el menor, y entonces BaekHyun pudo respirar. ChanYeol se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a SeHun curioso—. El problema es que nos enojamos por algo estúpido que dije, y ahora no sé ni cómo hablarle ni confesarle mis sentimientos.

BaekHyun quería soltar una carcajada porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el bastardo de SeHun, quien pretendía verse más inocente que nada.

—Bueno, no soy el más adecuado para darte consejos de amor —bromeó ChanYeol, y BaekHyun sintió ese comentario hasta el fondo del corazón—. Pero creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es disculparte. Si esa relación no se da, al menos tendrás una amistad; es mejor que nada.

BaekHyun ahora se sintió peor. Sabía que ese comentario iba dirigido a él y solamente a él, y ni siquiera fue culpa de SeHun. ChanYeol estaba siendo sincero con él por enésima vez, mientras que BaekHyun no tenía el valor ni de verlo a la cara.

—Es un buen consejo, hyung. Gracias —dijo SeHun, fuerte para que BaekHyun y media cafetería lo escucharan.

—¿Pueden avanzar? Algunas personas tenemos hambre —dijo BaekHyun, exasperado y nervioso. SeHun rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a ChanYeol.

—Te veo después hyung, _algunas personas_ no nos dejan platicar en paz.

SeHun se fue después de eso, no sin antes haber mirado mal a BaekHyun y que éste le enseñara el dedo medio. La fila avanzó; todavía faltaban dos antes de ChanYeol. Con tristeza, BaekHyun vio cómo ellos dos se llevaban los muffins de chocolate hasta que solamente quedó uno, y sintió que la bilis se le revolvía en el estómago cuando vio que ChanYeol pedía el último muffin junto con pie de limón y dos jugos.

«Seguramente es para KyungSoo» pensó, y casi se da un golpe por lo amargado y celoso que sonó. _Celos._ Efectivamente era eso lo que sentía. Ya estaba pensando en la alternativa que iba a pedir cuando sintió la enorme mano de ChanYeol alrededor de su muñeca jalándolo fuera de la fila y, además, provocando que perdiera su lugar y la chica detrás de él pasara.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, y las groserías se quedaron atrapadas en su boca cuando vio a ChanYeol extendiendo el muffin y el jugo hacia él.

—Recordé que te gustan los de chocolate —dijo el más alto. A BaekHyun pudo ganarle el orgullo, pero esta vez no. No cuando ChanYeol estaba siendo tan lindo con él a pesar de que BaekHyun fue todo lo contrario. No cuando sentía su corazón tranquilo y contento al escuchar la voz de ChanYeol dirigida hacia él después de tanto tiempo.

—Gracias —respondió y sonrió más para ganarle al nudo en su garganta que nada. ChanYeol asintió y luego de unos incómodos segundos partió hasta la donde ensayaban, seguramente para verse con KyungSoo.

BaekHyun se terminó su comida en silencio. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido, así que la cafetería estaba casi vacía cuando se levantó para tirar su basura. Lo lógico era que tomara sus cosas y se dirigiera a la salida pero ahí estaba, caminando directamente hacia los salones de música.

Tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a arrepentir, de que hacer las cosas por impulso en vez de pensarlas le iba a costar muy caro como casi siempre le sucedía, pero tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ver a ChanYeol, hablarle y disculparse. Había sido todo un idiota con él, y francamente ya no podía soportarlo más.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y empezó a buscar con la mirada el salón indicado, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban. Fue entonces que escuchó una carcajada, una que pertenecía sin duda alguna a ChanYeol, y caminó hasta el salón con toda la intención de abrir la puerta. Pero una hermosa melodía en piano lo detuvo.

Nunca la había escuchado antes. A él le gustaba cantar, y a pesar de que conocía muchas baladas románticas, ésta era totalmente nueva. Se quedó en la puerta bobeando un rato hasta que la voz de KyungSoo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_This life has twists and turns_

_But it's the sweetest mystery_

_When you're with me_

BaekHyun sintió cómo se le aguaban los ojos conforme la canción seguía. Las sospechas que había tenido desde aquel martes en que ChanYeol desapareció detrás de KyungSoo se habían esfumado, y ahora estaba seguro de que esa canción iba dirigida enteramente a ChanYeol. De repente, el pensamiento de que ChanYeol estuviera escapándose entre sus manos lo aterró; _no era justo._

Quería toda la atención de ChanYeol en él. Que tocara el piano para él, que se riera de sus estúpidas bromas, que lo viera como si fuera su mundo como siempre que creía que BaekHyun estaba distraído.

_Quería a ChanYeol solamente para él._

_Never gonna let you go_

_Giving you my heart and soul_

_I'll be here right with you for life_

_Oh, baby all I wanna do_

_Is spend my every second with you_

_So look in my eyes, I'll be by your side_

BaekHyun ya no podía seguir escuchando. Y pensar que arruinó la amistad que tenían y que ya no había forma en que pudiera acercarse a ChanYeol. Pero todo pasa por una razón, ¿cierto? Recordó que todo había sido para salvar la relación en la que todavía estaba, y que no debería estarse sintiendo como una mierda ahora mismo por alguien que solamente estaba intentando meterse en su vida.

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Había tenido suficiente con la realización que llegó como una bola de demolición a quebrantar la barrera que se había impuesto a sí mismo, y que no le permitía a ChanYeol entrar de lleno en sus sentimientos. Se sentía indefenso, triste y perdido, y estaba convencido de que no valía la pena abrir la puerta para comprobar lo que supo desde un principio. Ya no alcanzó a escuchar el final de la canción ni tampoco los aplausos de ambos. Mucho menos a ChanYeol hablando de él.

—Creo que la canción quedó perfecta ya —dijo KyungSoo, satisfecho. ChanYeol se levantó del banco y se estiró, feliz.

—Así es. Podríamos dedicarnos a esto y ser millonarios, Do —dijo ChanYeol y sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó KyungSoo y alzó una ceja cuando ChanYeol se mostró confundido—. Eres como un libro abierto, Park. Y tienes cara de perro atropellado.

—No es nada —comentó el alto, pero la verdad era que no podía más con toda la presión en su pecho, así que simplemente la dejó salir poco a poco—. Sólo... Me gustaría hacer lo mismo que tú. Pero sé que me va a rechazar.

—¿Te refieres a BaekHyun? —dijo el más bajo, y empezó a reírse cuando ChanYeol abrió mucho los ojos—. Eres bastante obvio, ChanYeol.

—Maldita sea —murmuró el alto por lo bajo pero al final se dio por vencido y soltó una carcajada. No tenía de otra—. La cosa es que por todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, dudo mucho que quiera volver a hablarme. O verme. O respirar cerca de mí. Estoy jodido.

—Sí, lo puedo ver —sonrió KyungSoo—. Pero no pierdes nada con intentar. ¿Y ya sabes cuál es su canción favorita?

ChanYeol iba a hablar, pero no supo qué decir porque no tenía idea de cuál era. Y ahora se sentía peor, decepcionado incluso.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo KyungSoo y rodó los ojos—. Y supongo que tampoco sabes que el festival cae el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó ChanYeol, y tuvo que agarrarse del piano con ambas manos porque caminó y se tropezó con su mochila. De repente se sintió como un idiota por no haberlo notado antes, porque seguramente la fecha estaba en letras grandes y en negritas en el cartel. KyungSoo soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres verdaderamente increíble, ChanYeol. Pero me alegra ser un buen amigo y advertirte. Además, le sacaré la sopa acerca de su canción favorita; no te preocupes.

ChanYeol sonrió y le agradeció. Ahora tenía más ganas de participar en el festival, aunque no sabía si BaekHyun siquiera aceptaría verlo. Se prometió a sí mismo que sería lo último que haría; sería la última vez que le pediría algo a BaekHyun, porque a pesar de que lo quería demasiado no podía seguir soportando que le rompieran el corazón, ni ver lo mucho que sus estúpidos sentimientos afectaban al más pequeño.

BaekHyun dejó de prestarle atención a su profesora de inglés. Ese viernes era caluroso y tenía demasiado sueño, lo cual no era para nada una buena combinación. Habían sido días difíciles en la escuela, las evaluaciones se estaban acercando y tenía que prepararse para los exámenes finales. Pero la verdad era que su mente estaba en otro lado por más que tratara de que no fuera así.

— _Since we've worked very well this week, we'll play a game_ — comenzó la profesora Jung. Después, pasó a explicar que el juego se trataba de hacer preguntas sencillas de acuerdo al tiempo que les tocara, y podían preguntar a cualquier compañero.

BaekHyun asentía por asentir. En ese momento prefería estar en su casa, preparándose para ir y sorprender a su novio en el trabajo. Hacía mucho que no tenían una cita, y las cosas todavía seguían un poco tensas desde la última pelea que tuvieron. BaekHyun quería arreglarlo de una vez por todas; sólo así se le quitaría la soledad que sentía.

— _KyungSoo! Well, you're lucky. The tense you have to use is Present Simple._ _Who do you want to ask?_ —dijo la profesora. BaekHyun sintió que la bilis se le revolvía al escuchar su nombre.

—BaekHyun —dijo el chico de ojos grandes, y de repente todos los estudiantes estaban mirándolo. BaekHyun no tuvo de otra más que voltear. Si su cara era de total molestia, no le importaba—. _What's your favorite song?_

BaekHyun se quedó pensando. Había muchas canciones que amaba y era difícil escoger, pero al final siempre estaba esa canción en especial que le hacía sentir mil y un cosas cada vez que la escuchaba.

— _The first song I learned in English._ _Creep by Radiohead._

La clase acabó rápido, lo cual fue una bendición. Se despidió en un santiamén de SeHun y partió hacia el autobús de regreso a su departamento; tenía que bañarse y arreglarse. Seguramente el menor notó la apatía con la que cargaba ese día, pero al menos fue lo suficientemente decente como para no hacerle ni una pregunta.

Por suerte el autobús llegó a tiempo y alcanzó el único asiento doble que estaba vacío; al menos se iría sin compañía. Estaba desenredando sus audífonos cuando sintió que el autobús se detuvo de repente, y en la puerta del camión apareció nada más y nada menos que Park ChanYeol, jadeando y con dos libros enormes en las manos.

BaekHyun sintió instantáneamente cómo se le encogía el estómago en el momento en que cruzaron miradas. ChanYeol tampoco se veía muy bien a juzgar por lo pálido que se puso, y la cosa empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que el único asiento disponible estaba junto a BaekHyun.

El más bajo estaba enfrentándose a una de las peores situaciones de su vida. Por una parte no quería que ChanYeol se sentara con él; de hecho, ni quería que se le acercara. Pero por otra... extrañaba demasiado esos viajes juntos en autobús, haciéndose bromas y hablando de todo o nada.

ChanYeol se veía cansado, además de que estaba cargando con los libros y la mochila. Quizá por esta vez le permitiría sentarse a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba quitando su mochila del asiento, el más alto pasó de largo y se acomodó como pudo hasta atrás. Atónito, BaekHyun lo siguió con la mirada y fue testigo del trabajo que le costó acomodar sus libros y después sus audífonos, todo sin mirarlo ni un momento.

Y eso le molestó tanto que apretó su agarre en el tubo del asiento de enfrente, hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. Incluso después de que escuchó su lista de reproducción favorita y de que ChanYeol bajó en su parada usual, BaekHyun todavía se sentía bastante irritado.

¿No se suponía que ChanYeol estaba enamorado de él? ¿Por qué lo estaba ignorando así sin más, como si ya no le importara?

_«¿Será porque tú lo trataste mal, BaekHyun?»_

Su conciencia lo estaba molestando de nuevo, y eso provocó que el resto del camino hasta el departamento sintiera su corazón pesado. Pero se prometió que esa noche haría todo lo posible para verse lo más normal y feliz que pudiera. Iba a visitar a Junki, y lo que menos quería era que lo viera triste y le hiciera mil preguntas.

Comió algo, se bañó y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo. Eran casi las seis cuando tomó el autobús directo al trabajo de su novio. Le alcanzó el tiempo para comprar un poco de comida; seguramente Junki tendría hambre.

El edificio donde trabajaba era enorme. Las traducciones en las que se especializaba eran jurídicas, por lo que casi siempre tenía mucho trabajo. Después de todo, era uno de los mejores de la agencia; BaekHyun aspiraba a ser como él al terminar su carrera.

—Buenas tardes. Vengo a ver a Lee Junki, por favor —dijo, algo nervioso. La señorita de la recepción le indicó que se encontraba en el tercer piso, y a paso rápido se dirigió hasta el elevador.

BaekHyun se había mentalizado todo el camino para que su aspecto fuera fresco y normal. Que no se le notara la revolución de sentimientos que estaba en su interior para que su novio no se preocupara. Sin embargo, al salir por la puerta del elevador, toda la fachada que había construido ese día se desmoronó en un segundo.

Junki estaba sentado en su escritorio, y había una chica sentada en su regazo dándole de comer. BaekHyun la conocía; era una de las compañeras de su pareja, también una de las mejores de la agencia. Lo había saludado todas las veces que había acudido al trabajo de Junki, y a BaekHyun siempre le había parecido alguien muy alegre y amable.

Ahora simplemente sentía repulsión.

—¡BaekHyun! No sabía que ibas a venir —dijo Junki en el tono más calmado posible. BaekHyun no creía el descaro que estaba frente a él, porque a pesar de que la chica intentó levantarse en cuanto lo vio, Junki la tomó firmemente de la cintura y no la dejó.

—No tengo que avisarte cada vez que venga —respondió mordazmente BaekHyun. Junki bufó; sonaba exactamente como él.

—¿Y? ¿Necesitas algo? —dijo el mayor. BaekHyun tenía lágrimas de rabia acumulándose en sus ojos, pero no lloraría enfrente de ellos. Tragó saliva y sostuvo con fuerza la bolsa de comida. Tampoco tenía hambre ya, lo único que quería en ese momento era regresar a casa.

—Compré algo para que comiéramos juntos. Pero veo que no lo necesitas.

—Tienes razón —puntualizó Junki—. Como ves, estoy comiendo bien. ¿Por qué no vas con ese tal ChanYeol? Estoy seguro de que amará comer contigo.

—Eres un imbécil —respondió BaekHyun. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, y ahora había lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que sacara ese tema cuando claramente había quedado en el pasado? BaekHyun había aclarado incontables veces la situación, y aun así Junki continuaba sin tenerle confianza. Y ahora ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se vio descubierto.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención en esos momentos, se sentía tan frágil con todo el mundo mirándolo con lástima. Incluso la chica sentada con Junki lo veía así.

—No me puedes culpar —dijo Junki. BaekHyun vio con asco cómo le susurraba algo a la chica en el oído para que se levantara, y poco después Junki estaba frente a él—. Lo que me hiciste fue peor. Así que supuse que no estaba mal, ya sabes, _jugar_ un poco también.

—ChanYeol y yo caminábamos por la calle. Solamente eso. No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada cuando tú mismo lo viste con tus propios ojos.

—¡Esas eran las palabras que estaba buscando! —exclamó Junki entre risas. BaekHyun estaba a nada de lanzarle la comida en la cara—. Estoy de acuerdo, cariño. Pero desgraciadamente eso no significa que no lo hayas hecho otra cosa a mis espaldas.

En ese momento, BaekHyun dejó de escuchar. Empezó a pensar en qué hacía ahí, por qué dejaba que Junki lo humillara de tal manera. Y pensar que él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para que su relación floreciera como antes mientras su pareja ya ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar en ellos dos.

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo —dijo y quiso limpiar sus lágrimas, pero BaekHyun no dejó que lo tocara. Junki suspiró—. Deberías regresar a casa. No armes más escándalo en mi trabajo, por favor.

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, BaekHyun dio vuelta y caminó hacia el elevador. Se aseguró de tirar la bolsa de comida justo al lado del escritorio de la chica, y se hizo el sordo cuando escuchó a Junki gritarle algo sobre la basura y la higiene del lugar. No pensaba prestarle más atención, ni siquiera tenía ganas de escuchar su voz. Su corazón estaba tan roto en esos momentos que lo único que deseaba era regresar el tiempo al momento en que no se conocían.

BaekHyun salió del edificio con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Ya no sabía en qué estado se encontraba su relación, y francamente no deseaba pensar en ello. Se permitió llorar libremente, ya no le importaba si en la calle lo veían mal o se burlaban de él. De repente, todo lo que había hecho esas semanas carecía de sentido; ahora veía que el dolor por el que hizo pasar a ChanYeol fue un error que nunca debió pasar. Se sentía como un auténtico estúpido al que le vieron la cara por meses.

Porque estaba seguro que lo que acababa de presenciar no era reciente. Quizá era eso lo que le dolía más; ahora Junki había encontrado una excusa perfecta para justificar sus mentiras, una excusa que no tenían pies ni cabeza, que no era válida ni aquí ni en Saturno. Pero el mayor lo había tomado como la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle su verdadera personalidad.

Estaba decidido. Regresaría al departamento por algunas cosas y se quedaría a dormir en la casa de SeHun. No podía verle la cara a Junki ni ahora ni en mucho tiempo.

_De: BaekHyun_

_Para: Se Tonto Hun_

_7:06pm_

_«¿Estás en tu casa? Necesito compañía.»_

BaekHyun tuvo que correr un poco, pero alcanzó el autobús. Nada más se sentó, su teléfono sonó dentro de su bolsillo.

_De: Se Tonto Hun_

_Para: BaekHyun_

_7:10pm_

_«No, estoy en un bar con JongDae hyung y ChanYeolie hyung. Te invitaría pero no me caes bien y no creo que quieras venir.»_

Entre todas esas lágrimas, BaekHyun sonrió. Además, se dio cuenta de que su corazón se aceleró al leer el nombre de cierta persona. No tardó en responder el mensaje.

_De: BaekHyun_

_Para: Se Tonto Hun_

_7:11pm_

_«Mándame la dirección. Estaré allá pronto.»_

ChanYeol soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que medio bar lo volteó a ver. No se fijó que todavía estaba sosteniendo una cerveza en su mano y derramó la mitad del líquido en la barra, haciendo que JongDae se riera todavía más al ver la cara del hombre que estaba atendiendo. Su amigo era un experto contando anécdotas, y cuando estaba un poco tomado era el doble de gracioso. El único que no se estaba riendo era SeHun, pues estaba inmerso en su teléfono.

—¿Todo bien, SeHun? —preguntó ChanYeol una vez que se hubo calmado y le pidió perdón al _bartender_.

—Sí. Aunque después no lo sé —dijo. ChanYeol ladeó la cabeza porque lo último no alcanzó a escucharlo. Iba a preguntar, pero SeHun cambió su semblante por completo—. En fin. Tiene mucho que no me emborracho así que ¡manos a la obra!

ChanYeol sonrió, pidió otra cerveza y se dirigió al baño. Le agradaba mucho tener a sus amigos con él; de otra forma, no dejaría de comerse la cabeza todos los días. Aunque siendo honesto, le preocupaba BaekHyun. Sabía que tampoco la estaba pasando bien, y qué más quisiera que estar ahí para él. Pero si BaekHyun no se lo permitía, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

Una vez que se lavó las manos, ChanYeol vio su reflejo en el espejo. La universidad había hecho sus estragos al dejarle unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo, pero sabía que también se debía a las incontables noches que pasó pensando en BaekHyun y recordando los momentos en que todavía se trataban como buenos amigos. Más de una vez estuvo tentado de pedirle a SeHun el teléfono de BaekHyun, pero tampoco quería verse como un rarito. Sin embargo, las ganas de mensajearlo y saber cómo se encontraba siempre estaban presentes.

Cuando salió del baño, sonrió al ver a sus amigos peleando con el teléfono de SeHun, pero su vista se desvío a la entrada donde estaba nada más y nada menos que Byun BaekHyun, mirándolo también a los ojos. ChanYeol parpadeó varias veces; estaba seguro de que no había tomado ni la mitad de lo que lo emborrachaba y no era como para estar teniendo visiones. Lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: BaekHyun estaba ahí, y estaba caminando hacia ellos.

—Espero no molestar —dijo BaekHyun. ChanYeol no pasó por alto la voz nasal de BaekHyun para después descubrir que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Su corazón se estrujó de dolor y rabia; algo había pasado con su pareja.

—Te dejaremos estar con nosotros sólo si pagas tres rondas más —dijo SeHun después de carraspear un poco. BaekHyun rodó los ojos y se sentó justo en el lugar donde estaba previamente ChanYeol, quien todavía seguía incrédulo de pie al lado de JongDae.

Sin embargo, eso lo hizo reaccionar, y algo incómodo caminó hasta sentarse al lado de BaekHyun y luego estirar un brazo hasta alcanzar su cerveza. BaekHyun, un poco tímido y nervioso, se hizo a un lado, pero eso no evitó que ChanYeol aspirara esa loción que tanto le gustaba.

_Maldita sea._ Todavía se moría por BaekHyun.

Cuatro cervezas después, ChanYeol ya se sentía _alegre_. Era difícil que él se emborrachara rápidamente, pero ahora comprobaba que en definitiva ese no era el caso de BaekHyun. El chico llevaba dos cervezas y la mitad de un vaso de whiskey y ya le costaba trabajo levantarse y caminar derecho. Se reía cuando tropezaba, y sus mejillas se coloreaban el triple cuando ChanYeol sostenía su brazo antes de que se cayera al suelo.

—¡ChanYeol! —exclamó BaekHyun, asustando al más alto. Detrás de él escuchó la risa de JongDae pero no le dio importancia— ¿Por qué yo no te digo ChanYeolie? T-tú me dices BaekHyunie, a-así que ahora serás ChanYeolie...

—Perdón pero así le digo yo... —comenzó SeHun, pero JongDae le tapó la boca a tiempo para que no siguiera hablando.

—No te preocupes Baek, le puedes decir como tú quieras —dijo JongDae. ChanYeol parpadeó varias veces, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa BaekHyun se levantó del banco, dispuesto a caminar a quién sabe dónde, y ChanYeol gruñó por centésima vez.

—Baek, no es fácil cuidarte cuando te mueves como pez fuera del agua —dijo ChanYeol mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo regresaba al banco.

—P-pero quiero ir al baño —dijo el más bajo e hizo un puchero. _Diablos._ ChanYeol no podía con eso—. ¿M-me acompañas, ChanYeolie?

El más alto miró a su mejor amigo en busca de ayuda, pero JongDae simplemente se encogió de hombros, pidió otra cerveza y se volteó para hablar con SeHun. ChanYeol podía sentir su corazón latiendo como loco por los repentinos nervios que sentía, así que se tragó su enojo con JongDae y tomó de la mano a BaekHyun para conducirlo hasta el baño.

Se supone que esa noche había accedido a salir con sus amigos para «olvidarse de los tragos amargos de la vida con unos buenos tragos de tequila», como dijo JongDae. Pero ahora ahí estaba, cuidando de un ebrio BaekHyun quien además era la principal fuente de sus problemas en ese momento.

—De acuerdo. Te esperaré afuera, por favor no te vayas a caer —habló ChanYeol. Le dio la espalda para salir del baño, pero BaekHyun tomó la orilla de su sudadera y la jaló, impidiendo que saliera. ChanYeol suspiró y se rascó la cabeza; no sabía qué hacer con él—. BaekHyun...

—Lo siento.

ChanYeol no podía creerlo. Todo ese tiempo lejos de BaekHyun creyó que sería suficiente para ya no sentir sus piernas como gelatina cada vez que estaba con él. Se engañó a sí mismo al pensar que darse por vencido sería sencillo, que a fin de cuentas el amor no era cosa del otro mundo; pero se equivocó _tanto_ que le impresionaba.

BaekHyun no tenía que hacer otra cosa más que pararse frente a él y pedirle disculpas para que ChanYeol se quedara sin aliento. El más bajo estaba jugando con la parte de su sudadera que todavía estaba sosteniendo, y se veía que tenía una batalla interna para ver o no ver a ChanYeol a los ojos. Al final lo hizo, y a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado ya juntos, ChanYeol sintió que la sangre se le helaba y se ponía pálido. JongDae se burlaría de él si lo viera.

—Lamento todo lo que te hice. Sé que... que no merezco tu perdón pero... y-yo en serio lo siento, Yeol...

—Tratabas de proteger tu relación...

—Todavía no termino.

ChanYeol prácticamente selló su boca. Porque ahora BaekHyun tenía ambas manos en sus brazos y estaba a escasos centímetros de él, sus ojos vidriosos. Tendrían que darle un premio a ChanYeol por la Mayor Resistencia a los Encantos de Byun BaekHyun.

—Te odio.

—Okay.

BaekHyun suspiró con fuerza y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ChanYeol, frustrado. El alto sólo esperaba que no escuchara sus fuertes latidos.

—Te dejé de hablar p-porque.... porque yo... t-tú...

—Porque soy demasiado guapo para ser verdad. Lo entiendo Baek, no te preocupes.

A estas alturas, ChanYeol no sabía de dónde sacaba las agallas para decir estupideces en los momentos menos indicados. Sólo había dos posibilidades: o era hereditario, o se había juntado demasiado con JongDae y SeHun.

BaekHyun, sin embargo, se quedó callado, y esta vez abrazó por completo a ChanYeol y escondió su rostro.

—Puede ser —dijo, y a pesar de que su voz estaba ahogada en el pecho de ChanYeol, éste escuchó a la perfección—. Digamos que el idiota de Junki te ve como una amenaza. Y-y lo eres.

ChanYeol no supo cómo pasó. En un momento se contenía de no abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a BaekHyun y nunca dejarlo ir, y al siguiente tenía al más pequeño subido en sus zapatos, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus labios contra los suyos.

ChanYeol se quedó _estático_. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos, estaba tan pasmado que apenas y se podía enfocar en las mejillas color carmesí de BaekHyun y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Había soñado con ese momento por _meses_ , y seguramente se recriminaría su estado de piedra después, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo no respondía; sólo sabía que estaba vivo porque su corazón enloqueció de un segundo a otro.

El contacto no duró mucho, y cuando BaekHyun se separó ChanYeol pasó su lengua una y otra vez por el cosquilleo que sentía en sus labios.

—Yeolie.

—U-uh.

—Ahora sí necesito ir al baño.

—O-oh. Bien...

—Te veo afuera. N-no me vayas a abandonar...

Una vez fuera, ChanYeol comenzó a asimilar todas las emociones que tenía revueltas en su corazón. No sabía qué le aterraba más, si el hecho de que BaekHyun estaba borracho y probablemente no recordaría nada de eso, o que en realidad sí lo haría, y eso significaba el fin de su amistad.

Por supuesto, también estaba aquella remota posibilidad de que el alcohol haya hecho su magia en BaekHyun para que dijera la verdad. Lo que significaba que le gustaba. _Le gustaba_.

_Oh Dios._ ChanYeol sintió que el alcohol en su sangre se evaporaba a la velocidad de la luz para dejarlo bien despierto y en alerta. Su corazón todavía no se calmaba, sino que retumbaba en su pecho y oídos con la fuerza de una estampida. Además, el hormigueo en sus labios todavía estaba presente; ChanYeol estaba seguro de que había llegado para quedarse.

ChanYeol estaba muy equivocado cuando pensó que eso era lo último que tendría de Byun BaekHyun esa noche. De hecho fue todo lo contrario; el resto de la noche, BaekHyun no se despegó de él ni un segundo. Todavía tomó más, y hubiera seguido si ChanYeol no le hubiera arrebatado el trago de las manos mientras él soltaba risitas.

Hubo un momento en que el bar puso música menos electrónica, y ahí pudo comprobar que lo que le había dicho a KyungSoo sobre su canción favorita era verdad. Cuando _Creep_ empezó a sonar, BaekHyun se levantó y cantó a todo pulmón, dejando a más de uno pasmado por la voz que tenía. ChanYeol mismo estaba encantado; no tenía ni idea de por qué BaekHyun escondía esa voz del resto del mundo.

El alto admitía que BaekHyun ebrio era bastante _lindo_. El chico tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto alcohol, y se reía de cualquier tontería que dijeran sus amigos. Varias veces JongDae lo atrapó mirando a BaekHyun con ojos llenos de amor, pero la verdad era que no le importaba. Lo que sí era que no entendía por completo por qué BaekHyun había tomado tanto; temía que tuviera que ver con sus ojos rojos e hinchados del principio, y a decir verdad odiaba pensar en eso.

Durante el viaje en taxi, mientras JongDae lidiaba con un SeHun medio dormido, BaekHyun enredó su brazo con el de ChanYeol y se recostó en su hombro, y murmuraba de vez en cuando sobre el paisaje citadino que pasaba ante sus ojos. JongDae había ofrecido su pequeño departamento para que se quedaran, pues su padre había salido el fin de semana entero por trabajo así que no tendrían problema en quedarse.

El único inconveniente que ChanYeol veía era que tendría que compartir habitación con BaekHyun. Y eso lo ponía el triple de nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

— _¡ChanYeolieYeolie!_ —gritó BaekHyun cuando subían las escaleras hacia la habitación de JongDae. ChanYeol gruñó en voz alta cuando la voz aguda de BaekHyun casi rompe su tímpano, pero al final sonrió al ver a BaekHyun conteniendo sus carcajadas. No podía enojarse con él—. N-No tengo sueño.

—Dormiste casi todo el camino de regreso, Baek...

—BaekHyunie.

—... _BaekHyunie_ —corrigió, y BaekHyun asintió varias veces, satisfecho—. Así que estoy seguro que caerás como tabla en cuanto toques esa cama.

ChanYeol prácticamente tuvo que cargar a BaekHyun hasta dicha cama. JongDae y SeHun se quedarían en la sala de estar a pesar de sus múltiples negativas; después vería cómo recompensaría a JongDae por eso, al igual que a SeHun pues el menor había aceptado sin rechistar. ChanYeol vagamente se preguntaba si siquiera estaba consciente de dónde se encontraba.

Una vez libre, ChanYeol buscó un pijama de JongDae y se la lanzó a BaekHyun para que se cambiara en lo que él entraba al baño. Como dormiría en el suelo, no tendría problema en quedarse en boxers; al menos su camisa era lo bastante larga y cómoda. Diez minutos después, comprobó que había confiado demasiado en BaekHyun; el chico ya tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba desparramado en la cama, justo como lo había dejado antes de entrar.

Sólo se había quitado la chamarra de mezclilla que tenía puesta, pero ni por los zapatos se había preocupado. ChanYeol sonrió y se los quitó junto con los calcetines, y no pudo vencer la tentación de ver su rostro dormido.

Su expresión tranquila era encantadora. Veía el subir y bajar de su pecho a un mismo ritmo, mientras que sus ojos se movían bajo sus párpados; seguramente estaba soñando. ChanYeol deseó por un momento ser el protagonista de esos sueños, y de repente recordó el beso que habían compartido horas atrás. Otra vez le faltaba la respiración y su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. No quería saber lo que pasaría mañana cuando BaekHyun ya estuviera consciente; sólo esperaba que el recuerdo de ese beso no se amargara.

ChanYeol fue un poco más... _ambicioso_ esta vez y acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de BaekHyun, quien fue sonriendo poco a poco hasta que le mostró los dientes y _abrió los ojos_. En el siguiente segundo, ChanYeol estaba jadeando cuando sintió a BaekHyun tomar su mano con fuerza y empujarlo hacia él hasta que ChanYeol estaba también en la cama, medio encima de BaekHyun pues sus pies estaban colgando.

La musical risa de BaekHyun lo sacó de su trance, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que las piernas y brazos del más bajo estaban a su alrededor como una especie de trampa para osos. No había forma de que ChanYeol escapara.

Y tampoco era como si _quisiera_.

—Pensaste que estaba dormido, ¿verdad? —dijo BaekHyun. ChanYeol tenía problemas para mantenerse sereno cuando BaekHyun estaba tan cerca que su aliento daba contra su cuello cada vez que hablaba.

—Me engañaste, BaekHyunie —dijo, y rió cuando BaekHyun alzó las cejas. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco, porque BaekHyun volvió a lanzarse sobre él y _casi_ lo besa. La mano de ChanYeol lo impidió, con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—No ha-hagas cosas de las que t-te arrepentirás d-después —dijo ChanYeol, los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Por qué me arrepentiría si m-me gustas? —dijo BaekHyun genuinamente confundido.

_Madre santa._

—B-bueno —dijo ChanYeol y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo es que tienes una voz genial y nunca cantas?

BaekHyun cambió su semblante y suspiró. Regresó a la posición que estaba y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ChanYeol. Sus dedos le hacían cosquillas en las costillas, pero era una sensación bastante agradable.

—Junki nunca q-quiso que cantara. Decía que era una p-pérdida de tiempo, y que tenía que guardar mi voz si quería ser intérprete.

—Qué imbécil —soltó ChanYeol, y ya se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error. Sin embargo, BaekHyun no parecía molesto; al contrario, soltó una risita.

—Seh, es un im-imbécil —dijo. Volvió a reírse y siguió hablando—. Hoy fui a su trabajo con dos bolsas de comida porque pensé que el bastardo tenía hambre, ¿y sabes qué vi? El idiota tenía a una... _mujer_ sentada en sus piernas.

ChanYeol apretó los puños al escuchar eso. La voz de BaekHyun se escuchaba ahogada de nuevo, y Dios sabe que ChanYeol daría lo que fuera por no verlo llorar. Pero parecía que el pequeño necesitaba desahogarse, así que lo dejó.

—Lo confronté… y me dijo que tenía d-derecho porque yo había hecho lo mismo. _Que también l-lo había engañado_. ¿Puedes… puedes creerlo?

ChanYeol respiró profundamente. No era momento de explotar y correr hasta el departamento de Junki para darle una paliza. Era difícil contenerse a pesar de que BaekHyun lo abrazó con más fuerza, porque ahora sentía su camisa húmeda de las lágrimas que estaba derramando el más bajo.

—T-todo lo que hice para... para que nos m-mantuviéramos juntos... y él...

ChanYeol no perdió más tiempo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dejó que BaekHyun llorara todo lo que quisiera, porque aunque detestaba verlo así de triste, prefería que se desahogara. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era consolarlo, así que respiró profundamente y comenzó a pasar una mano temblorosa por los cabellos de BaekHyun en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

Y al parecer funcionó. Poco después, la respiración de BaekHyun se reguló y su cuerpo se relajó encima del de ChanYeol. «Por lo menos se durmió», pensó ChanYeol, y sonrió apenas mientras suspiraba. Esta no era la forma en que pensaba pasar su noche, pero definitivamente era mucho mejor.

—ChanYeolie.

ChanYeol ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó la voz de BaekHyun _muy_ cerca de él, y decir que se asustó era poco. Casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo. ¿No estaba dormido?

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó y abrió un ojo para ver a BaekHyun recargando ambos brazos en su pecho y mirándolo con ojos dormilones. ChanYeol reprimió lo más que pudo las ganas de besar su nariz.

—Hueles bien.

—Dudo mucho que una mezcla de alcohol, sudor y loción huela bien, BaekHyunie —rio ChanYeol.

—Creo q-que lo único malo es que t-te gusta KyungSoo —dijo el más bajo e hizo un puchero. ChanYeol cambió su expresión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque ahora en serio no sabía qué estaba pasando.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó y BaekHyun se encogió de hombros.

—Ustedes dos… ustedes e-ensayan mucho. Y eso no me gusta.

—¿Qué? —ChanYeol estaba genuinamente confundido. BaekHyun continuó asintiendo con los ojos cerrados, y después los volvió a abrir con evidente dificultad. El chico seguía muy ebrio.

—P-pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de que eso c-cambie.

Por enésima vez en esa noche, BaekHyun provocó que los latidos del corazón de ChanYeol se salieran de su ritmo normal, pues en un santiamén se movió y alcanzó sus labios en un beso inocente, pero que duró más de lo que ChanYeol esperaba.

—Buenas madrugadas —dijo BaekHyun, y esta vez se quedó dormido en minutos. Cosa que no pasó con ChanYeol, por supuesto.

ChanYeol volvió a la conciencia cerca de las diez de la mañana. Su cuerpo dolía y se sentía rígido, pero no había nada que superara su dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, se quejó con su voz ronca cuando sintió algo (o más bien, _alguien_ ) trepando encima de él a toda velocidad para luego saltar fuera de la cama. Acto seguido escuchó un golpe brusco en una puerta y luego unos ruidos que no pudo distinguir bien.

Cuando estaba casi en todos sus sentidos se sentó en la cama, una mano en la cabeza y un ojo abierto, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Entonces, su vista recorrió la habitación y encontró una puerta medio abierta donde escuchó unos gemidos de ultratumba. Una vez que reunió la fuerza física y mental suficiente (porque de verdad le aterraban los fantasmas), se levantó y abrió la puerta, y lo que lo recibió fue un BaekHyun todo sudado abrazando la taza del baño.

El alto encendió la luz para ver si no estaba teniendo visiones, pero BaekHyun se quejó otra vez como un cachorro abandonado. ChanYeol alcanzó a ver que el más pequeño se veía un poco _verde_ antes de apagar la luz de nuevo.

—Te traeré algo para el malestar —murmuró, y se fue después de ver que BaekHyun le mostró el pulgar en aprobación.

Bajar las escaleras fue toda una odisea, pero al final lo logró. En el sillón más largo de la sala, SeHun todavía yacía completamente dormido, pero JongDae ya estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comida. Su amigo estaba feliz; incluso estaba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba algo tan picante que escoció la nariz de ChanYeol.

—Es para nuestros queridos ebrios —canturreó JongDae. ChanYeol alzó una ceja y casi salta hasta el otro lado de la habitación cuando JongDae intentó darle una probada de su comida.

—¿Y ahora por qué tan feliz? —preguntó el alto y empezó a rebuscar en las alacenas de JongDae hasta que encontró las medicinas.

—Digamos que en la madrugada, en medio de mi miseria, recibí un mensaje. Y sí, fue de nuestro querido profesor.

ChanYeol tiró el frasco de pastillas al suelo, y por supuesto todas salieron volando. Francamente esperaba que JongDae pusiera el grito en el cielo (como sucedía el 90% de las veces), pero su amigo sólo se rió y se agachó a ayudarlo. ChanYeol estaba pasmado.

—Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo —murmuró ChanYeol, haciendo que JongDae se riera de nuevo—. Me tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalle.

—No creo que quieras conocer los detalles —sonrió JongDae. Una sonrisa _malévola_ , para ser exactos.

—Tienes toda la razón —puntualizó ChanYeol—. Bueno, me contarás a grandes rasgos. ¿Y cómo obtuvo tu teléfono?

—Cosas de maestros, supongo. Tienen nuestros papeles —dijo JongDae con ojos brillantes—. Pero bueno, ve a darle la pastilla a tu BaekHyunie y llévale un suero también, están en el refrigerador. Después me cuentas todo _con lujo de detalle_.

ChanYeol ignoró la forma sugestiva con la que JongDae alzó las cejas y se dirigió a las escaleras, suero y píldoras en mano. Cuando llegó, BaekHyun ya no estaba tirado en el suelo del baño, sino que estaba recargado contra la orilla de la cama, los ojos cerrados todavía. El más alto se sentó a su lado, y BaekHyun por fin abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia.

—Te traje una pastilla y un suero. Espero que te sirvan.

—No tenías por qué —dijo BaekHyun, su voz más ronca de lo normal. ChanYeol se encogió de hombros y le dio el medicamento. Quince minutos después, la pastilla y el suero ya estaban haciendo efecto; BaekHyun se veía más vivo.

—JongDae está preparando comida, en caso de que tengas hambre.

—Tengo. Pero creo que mis náuseas son más fuertes —rio BaekHyun y luego se quejó; parecía como si le hubieran taladrado el cerebro—. No volveré a emborracharme nunca en la vida.

—Eso decimos todos —dijo ChanYeol y sonrió—. Aunque admito que eres lindo cuando estás ebrio.

BaekHyun sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. ChanYeol se sentía bien así, tranquilo, como si no necesitara otra cosa en el mundo. El silencio que había en la habitación era cómodo, y todo mejoró cuando BaekHyun eliminó la distancia entre ellos y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ChanYeol.

—Gracias por cuidarme ayer. Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas —dijo BaekHyun. ChanYeol sentía su corazón contento y negó con la cabeza, todavía tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—No. Sólo creí que me daría un paro cardíaco cuando me dijiste que te gustaba.

—Recuerdo eso —dijo BaekHyun y se reacomodó en su lugar—. También recuerdo los besos.

ChanYeol volteó a ver a BaekHyun cuando éste se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos. Tan sólo esperaba que sus latidos no fueran lo suficientemente audibles.

—No me arrepiento. Pero tampoco estoy listo.

Chanyeol francamente sentía que iba a llorar. Apartó un mechón de cabello rebelde del rostro de BaekHyun y siguió mirándolo a los ojos. BaekHyun se veía tranquilo; no encontró mentiras en su expresión.

—Creo que puedo esperar un poco más.

BaekHyun se fue de casa arrastrando a SeHun consigo. La comida picante les bajó la cruda más rápido de lo que pensaban, pero todavía necesitaban descansar y darse un buen baño. El pobre ChanYeol tuvo que conformarse con sueros y medicina gracias a su intolerancia a la comida picante, pero JongDae estaba en modo ángel ese día y cuidó de él.

Cuando se fueron, ChanYeol los acompañó hasta la puerta. Soltó una risita al ver cómo BaekHyun se peleaba con SeHun para que dejara de recargarse en él, y después BaekHyun terminó riendo con él. La forma en que BaekHyun lo miró fue _diferente_. Ya no sentía esa hostilidad en el aire que sintió por mucho tiempo, y la incomodidad que siempre estaba ahí cuando se trataba de BaekHyun también se había esfumado. Ahora todo estaba en su lugar.

Además, ChanYeol estaba feliz. Por fin se atrevió a pedirle su número de teléfono a BaekHyun, y esa misma noche se quedó hasta la madrugada platicando con el más bajo de ésto y aquéllo.

Faltaba una semana para el festival de primavera y ChanYeol andaba de aquí para allá. KyungSoo se había ofrecido a ayudarle con los detalles de su _cover,_ por lo que se estaba quedando unos días a la semana en los salones de música para ensayar. Lo cual, para su sorpresa, no tenía a BaekHyun contento.

El chico jamás le volvió a hacer otro comentario con respecto a KyungSoo después de ese día, pero cualquiera notaba su fastidio cuando ChanYeol hablaba de KyungSoo o de sus ensayos. Fastidio que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, por cierto, porque al chico de ojos grandes le gustaba Kim JongIn y bueno, era obvio que ChanYeol daba su vida por BaekHyun. Pero prefería no decir nada; la verdad es que le gustaba el BaekHyun celoso.

JongDae y SeHun tenían razones de sobra para verlos con asco. Su relación había cambiado desde el día en que se emborracharon y muchas cosas salieron a la luz. A pesar de que no hablaban tanto como antes por las ocupaciones en la escuela y por la repentina _timidez_ que había infectado a BaekHyun, ChanYeol estaba más feliz de lo que pudo haber estado en mucho tiempo. Cada vez que hablaba con el más bajo se sentía diferente, casi como si lo conociera de toda la vida y al mismo tiempo fueran totalmente extraños.

BaekHyun le comenzó a mostrar un lado diferente de él, pues ahora ambos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos del otro y cada gesto que hacían adquiría un nuevo sentido. Ya tenían por costumbre regresarse juntos a casa, y casi siempre estaban escuchando música en el teléfono de uno o del otro, compartiendo audífonos. Había veces en que BaekHyun recargaba su cabeza en su hombro hasta que llegaba la parada de ChanYeol, y en otras ocasiones era ChanYeol el que tomaba la iniciativa y jugaba con los dedos del más bajo. Las miradas que se echaban en clase tenían un significado diferente al de antes, y ChanYeol sentía que flotaba cuando se percataba de las mejillas rojas del más bajo cada vez que lo atrapaba viéndolo de lejos.

Se sentía bien estar del otro lado. Ahora ya no era BaekHyun el que tenía todo el control de la situación, sino que se había repartido en partes iguales y por fin era un juego justo.

De acuerdo a SeHun, su relación con Junki todavía no había llegado a su fin, aunque ya no vivían juntos. De cierta manera le dolía estar con BaekHyun así; ChanYeol quedaba siempre en segundo lugar. A pesar de toda esa felicidad, todavía se sentía inseguro con respecto a su futuro con BaekHyun y le frustraba. Pero confiaba en las palabras de BaekHyun; podía esperar un poco más.

SeHun también le había dicho que BaekHyun planeaba terminar su relación lo más pronto posible, pero todavía no encontraba el lugar correcto para vivir. SeHun no podía alojarlo por mucho tiempo, y ChanYeol sabía que sería demasiado atrevimiento ofrecerle su departamento; después de todo, vivía solo y sus padres lo visitaban de vez en cuando junto con su hermana. Si se presentaba la oportunidad, no dudaría dos veces en mencionarle a BaekHyun que podía quedarse con él. Lo que más quería era que las cosas se solucionaran rápidamente.

—Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo —dijo BaekHyun y sus labios formaron un puchero. Ambos estaban en la salida de la escuela, ChanYeol lo había acompañado hasta allá—. Estoy ocupado con unos trabajos que debo entregar.

—No te preocupes —aseguró ChanYeol—. De todos modos, tengo que quedarme hoy a ensayar…

—Sí, ya sé. _Con KyungSoo_ —dijo BaekHyun y suspiró largamente. ChanYeol entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, provocando que BaekHyun lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Acaso esos son celos, Byun BaekHyun?

—No —dijo el más bajo, pero ChanYeol alzó las cejas y él inmediatamente sintió su cara roja. Maldita sea—. _U-un poco_. Pero es porque le gustas a KyungSoo. Y a ti, bueno, no sé…

—¿Sabes? Yo no logro entender cómo puedes insinuar que KyungSoo me gusta cuando te he dicho mil veces que estoy enamorado de ti.

Era tan _magnífico_ estar del otro lado ahora. BaekHyun sonrojándose y evitando su mirada a toda costa era un espectáculo que valía la pena sacar a la luz. ChanYeol estaba más que complacido.

—En fin —dijo BaekHyun y carraspeó—. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana, _ChanYeolie_ —murmuró el más bajo para después pararse de puntitas y besar su mejilla. ChanYeol abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó pasmado unos segundos, y no fue hasta que escuchó a BaekHyun reír que salió de su trance. Y así de rápido se esfumó su confianza.

El ensayo salió muy bien. KyungSoo le daba toda la confianza que necesitaba, así que ya estaba más que listo para presentar el _cover_ la semana siguiente. Todavía se sentía muy nervioso al pensar que BaekHyun estaría ahí y lo vería mientras cantaba, pues prácticamente le confesaría sus sentimientos otra vez. ChanYeol se consideraba a sí mismo una persona muy segura y extrovertida, pero cuando se trataba de BaekHyun era otra historia. Quizá era por el hecho de que el más bajo era dueño de su corazón; sí, _quizá era eso._

Salió de la escuela alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Esos días se regresaba con KyungSoo hasta la parada de autobús, pues el chico vivía a unos minutos de la escuela y separaban sus caminos justo en esa parada. Todo pintaba como un jueves más, pero ChanYeol supo que ese jueves sería particularmente especial cuando divisó un automóvil familiar. Su buen ánimo se fue por los suelos cuando el auto se detuvo junto a ellos, y de él salió un hombre con traje que conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Hey, ChanYeol! Me alegra tanto encontrarte.

KyungSoo frunció el ceño; honestamente estaba confundido, pero la cara de fastidio que mostraba ChanYeol era suficiente para decirle que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ChanYeol sin rodeos. Junki rio.

—Vine a buscar a BaekHyun, pero ya veo que no estás con él —mencionó y miró a KyungSoo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Baek se fue antes, tenía cosas que hacer. Así que no puedo ayudarte en nada —comentó ChanYeol.

— _Baek_ —murmuró Junki con un tono de burla adornando su voz. Pero ChanYeol también podía jugar ese juego, así que sonrió.

—Lo siento, quise decir _BaekHyunie_ —dijo ChanYeol, y sonrió cuando Junki entrecerró los ojos—. Escucha, él no está aquí y dudo mucho que si estuviera le gustaría irse contigo.

Junki soltó una carcajada al escucharlo. Si de por sí ChanYeol no lo soportaba, ahora que sabía lo que le había hecho a BaekHyun tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Agradecía a todos los dioses porque BaekHyun se fue temprano, al menos no tendría que presenciar esa escena.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? Ah, espera. Olvidé que BaekHyun se convirtió en una _zorra_ después de conocerte.

La vista de ChanYeol se nubló de ira. En el segundo siguiente había tomado a Junki por el saco hasta levantarlo del suelo. Estaba a nada de azotarlo contra un muro y romperle la nariz y unas cuántas costillas, pero KyungSoo tomó con fuerza su brazo evitando que hiciera algo.

—¡Suéltalo, ChanYeol! ¡No vale la pena! —le dijo su amigo, pero ChanYeol no escuchaba. No podía soportar ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía Junki en ese momento, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

—Adelante, _ChanYeol_. No cambiará el hecho de que BaekHyun es una…

—¡Ya basta! —gritó KyungSoo, y como pudo hizo que ChanYeol lo soltara—. Lo único que busca este imbécil es hacerte enojar, así que no le prestes atención y vámonos de aquí.

ChanYeol respiró profundamente. Podía sentir la rabia creciendo en su estómago, estaba a nada de explotar y de mandar a Junki al hospital. El hombre simplemente sonrió, se arregló su traje y volvió a mirarlo con suficiencia. ChanYeol no lo soportaba, y al parecer KyungSoo tampoco.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero me aseguraré de llegar temprano para ver a _mi BaekHyun_ —dijo. ChanYeol ignoró el comentario y se agachó por su mochila, la cual había terminado en el suelo en algún punto de su enfrentamiento. Era obvio que Junki quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero al parecer no sabía que ChanYeol estaba bien informado de su situación—. Le contaré que te vi _bien acompañado._

—¿Alguna vez cierras la boca, idiota? —dijo KyungSoo, el estrés evidente en su rostro— Lárgate antes de que sea yo el que pierda la paciencia y te arrastre por la calle.

ChanYeol parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar a KyungSoo, pero su enojo regresó rápidamente cuando Junki volvió a acomodarse la ropa, caminó hasta su auto y se fue, no sin antes mirar a ChanYeol con suficiencia una vez más. Una vez que el costoso auto desapareció de su vista, ChanYeol suspiró con fuerza y trató de calmarse; todavía sentía su cuerpo entero temblando de enojo y frustración. A su lado, KyungSoo palmó su hombro y le dio ánimos.

—Supongo que esa es la pareja de BaekHyun. Vaya gustos que tiene —bromeó el más bajo. ChanYeol bufó y empezó a caminar con KyungSoo siguiéndole de cerca.

—Es lo que todo el mundo piensa —dice ChanYeol—. Demonios, en serio tenía ganas de partirle la cara, KyungSoo.

—Y yo, pero ahora mismo tendríamos unas bonitas demandas en nuestros traseros —puntualizó KyungSoo—. Será mejor que vayamos a casa. 

—Gracias por todo —dijo ChanYeol—. Creo que si no hubieras estado aquí, todo hubiera terminado en un desastre.

KyungSoo le sonrió una vez más y reanudaron su camino hasta la parada de autobuses, donde se despidieron definitivamente. ChanYeol se quedó pensando en lo sucedido ese día hasta que ya estaba en su casa, en la comodidad de sus sábanas, y al final no pudo evitarlo y le mandó un mensaje a BaekHyun para ver cómo se encontraba.

Temía que Junki lo buscado y le hubiera hecho pasar un trago amargo, pero cuando BaekHyun le respondió inmediatamente con nada más y nada menos que un mensaje de voz, se tranquilizó. El chico sonaba somnoliento, y no había nada más adorable en el mundo que un BaekHyun somnoliento. Además, ChanYeol no escuchó nada en su voz que delatara tristeza o molestia, así que decidió no mencionar nada. Le deseó buenas noches, y todo el enojo que había pasado ese día se esfumó por arte de magia cuando BaekHyun contestó, llamándole _ChanYeolie_ con esa voz que tanto adoraba.

Quedaba solamente un fin de semana para el festival de primavera, y ChanYeol estaba _nervioso_. Su _cover_ por fin había quedado listo, y se sintió orgulloso cuando KyungSoo, al terminar el ensayo, levantó sus dos pulgares en señal de aprobación. A pesar de que tenía confianza en su propia capacidad, tan sólo pensar en que BaekHyun estaría ahí ese día y lo _vería y escucharía_ le ponía los pelos de punta. Lo cual era ridículo, porque a fin de cuentas cantaría para él. Y le confesaría sus sentimientos por enésima vez. Sólo que ahora sería frente a toda la escuela.

Okay. No fue muy bueno pensar en eso.

—Vas a estar bien —le aseguró KyungSoo cuando lo vio con cara de que estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

—Eso espero —respondió el más alto y procedió a colgarse la guitarra en un hombro y la mochila en el otro—. Esto debe salir a la perfección o te juro que me pondré a llorar.

—Bueno, ya seremos dos llorones si mi plan tampoco sale bien —bromeó KyungSoo, y se adelantó para abrir la puerta del salón mientras escuchaba a ChanYeol reírse a carcajadas.

Se sentía más relajado ahora que había hablado con KyungSoo. Era un buen amigo, al que le podía confiar su mal de amores sin recibir miradas de asco o quejas, como normalmente lo haría JongDae. Sus nervios bajaron considerablemente después de que habló con KyungSoo, así que tampoco se sentía tan desanimado. Sin embargo, la ola de confianza que había llegado hace unos momentos se evaporó por completo cuando cruzó la puerta y vio a BaekHyun recargado en la pared, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión ilegible.

ChanYeol sintió como si una cubetada de agua fría le cayera de la cabeza a los pies, casi como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo. De repente creyó que su sorpresa estaba arruinada, porque era obvio que todo lo que ensayaban se escuchaba afuera del salón. Pero se tranquilizó sólo un poco cuando vio que BaekHyun se retiraba los audífonos y caminaba hacia ellos. Al menos, no había escuchado nada.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —dijo ChanYeol, soltando un gallo por ahí que hizo reír a KyungSoo, pero inmediatamente regresó a su expresión seria.

—No quería irme solo a casa —respondió BaekHyun y se encogió de hombros—. Espero que sí podamos ir juntos y no estés… _ocupado._

—No te preocupes, yo ya me iba. Tengo mucha tarea —dijo KyungSoo. Si notó el veneno en la voz de BaekHyun, no hizo comentario alguno—. ¡Nos vemos después, Baek, Yeol!

Y con eso, se apresuró hacia la salida. BaekHyun lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y luego bufó, molesto. ChanYeol no pudo evitar encontrarlo adorable.

—¿Yeol? ¿Desde cuándo te dice así? —se quejó, pero su fachada de molestia se cayó tan pronto como ChanYeol pasó uno de sus largos brazos por sus hombros.

—Ah, BaekHyunie, eres tan lindo cuando estás celoso —dijo ChanYeol sintiéndose como el hombre más afortunado del universo.

—Creo que tengo derecho —respondió BaekHyun, su rostro como tomate cuando ChanYeol escondió su cara en su cuello durante unos segundos mientras controlaba su risa.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que _tú_ eres quien me vuelve loco, pero como digas —dijo ChanYeol, encogiéndose de hombros. La sonrisa que tenía tatuada en el rostro se ensanchó cuando BaekHyun carraspeó, avergonzado—. Te propongo algo. Ya que es viernes, ¿qué te parece si salimos y tomamos ese helado que me debes?

BaekHyun lo volteó a ver con un brillo en los ojos. Era verdad, la vez que iban a salir por helado Junki acabó con una maravillosa tarde en potencia, por lo que ahora era la perfecta oportunidad para salir de nuevo. Además, ChanYeol tenía que aprovechar la ocasión, pues todavía no lo había invitado al festival.

Durante todo el viaje hacia la heladería, ChanYeol sintió unas ganas _casi_ irrefrenables de tomar la mano de BaekHyun. La familiaridad que había entre ambos era magnífica, casi como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, y el más alto se sentía como en el cielo porque prácticamente habían regresado a ser los de antes. Jugaban entre ellos, se empujaban y luego se reían. BaekHyun era como una maquinita de palabras que no dejaba de hablar cada vez que caían en un silencio minúsculo, y ChanYeol lo encontraba _tan_ cómodo que no creía que podía existir algo más maravilloso en el universo.

Nadie decía nada de cómo sus dedos se enganchaban de vez en cuando; nadie se molestaba en nombrar las miradas que se robaban al otro, ni mucho menos le daban voz a lo que corría por su mente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. ChanYeol en serio se sentía como en la secundaria cada vez que se encontraba con la persona que le gustaba. Si recordaba bien, tenía años que no se sentía así con una persona, así que BaekHyun era especial.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi sabor de helado favorito? —le dijo BaekHyun cuando ya estaban formados detrás de dos personas en la heladería. Era la primera vez que el más bajo iba a ese sitio, y ChanYeol sintió cómo algo en su pecho se calentaba cuando BaekHyun miró asombrado todos los sabores que había disponibles.

—Chocolate —dijo ChanYeol, seguro. Pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando BaekHyun se rio y formó una «X» con sus brazos—. ¿Eh? ¿Entonces he vivido engañado todo este tiempo?

—Así es —dijo BaekHyun entre risas—. Amo el helado de fresa. En realidad, estaría felizmente casado con una fresa si fuera posible.

—Qué pena. Estarás felizmente casado _conmigo,_ si eso te sirve de consuelo.

—Sabes, no sé por qué estaba seguro de que dirías alguna de tus cursilerías —puntualizó BaekHyun sin veneno en la voz. Todo lo contrario; estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, pero por fortuna encontraron una mesa entre todo el bullicio. ChanYeol sí que había pedido chocolate sobre chocolate con _topping_ de chocolate y más chocolate líquido, mientras que el de BaekHyun era de fresa con banana y jarabe de chocolate con chispas de menta. Algo muy parecido a su golosina de cacao favorita. Pasó un buen rato sin que los dos cruzaran palabra; estaban más ocupados devorando sus postres puesto que les venían como un oasis en medio del desierto en el que se había convertido la ciudad. Fue después de la segunda vez que BaekHyun le compartió una cucharada de su helado que ChanYeol habló.

—No pensé que llegaría este día.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El día que estaría así contigo. En este momento soy muy feliz.

BaekHyun parpadeó un par de veces para luego sonreír tímidamente. ChanYeol tomó eso como señal para continuar.

—Sé… sé que todavía no hay _nada_ oficial entre nosotros, y como te dije no me importa esperar. Pero creo que podría pasar los últimos minutos que me quedaran de vida justo como los estoy pasando ahora mismo y sería muy feliz, BaekHyunie.

ChanYeol pudo notar cómo la sinceridad con la que se expresaba afectaba a BaekHyun. Ya no lo miraba a los ojos, pero la expresión que tenía en el rostro era una mezcla de nervios y adoración. ChanYeol estaba consciente de que BaekHyun todavía no había terminado su relación con Junki, y esa era la espina de la inseguridad que no dejaba de molestarlo. Por todas las señales que el más bajo le había dado, sabía que había una atracción mutua, pero hasta que ese cabo ya no estuviera suelto no se sentiría en paz. Y por lo visto, BaekHyun se encontraba en un estado parecido al de él.

—Por cierto —dijo y carraspeó. El silencio se estaba volviendo pesado entre los dos; _esa maldita bocaza suya_ —, supongo que sabías que el festival de primavera será el día de tu cumpleaños. Me gustaría que asistieras; ya sabes, yo estaré ocupado y quisiera darte tu regalo ese mismo día.

ChanYeol temía que sus labios se acabarían por lo mucho que los estaba mordiendo. Otra vez se sentía nervioso estando con BaekHyun, justo como cuando se le confesó. No podía evitarlo; el más bajo podía ponerlo a temblar de pies a cabeza con tan sólo una mirada de sus ojitos caídos. BaekHyun se tomó su tiempo para terminar su helado, aparentemente consciente de que ChanYeol se estaba _muriendo_ por conocer su respuesta, y cuando al fin hubo saboreado la última dulce cucharada, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Claro. Ya que serás mi futuro esposo, el momento en que me des mi primer regalo de cumpleaños debe pasar a la historia.

Decir que ChanYeol sentía fuegos artificiales explotando en su pecho era _poco._ Más bien, tenía todo un universo en construcción ahí dentro, con galaxias, estrellas y planetas formándose al mismo tiempo. La verdad era que no sabía cómo demonios estaba sobreviviendo a todo eso, pero le era suficiente con ver las mejillas rojas de BaekHyun y su sonrisa llena de dientes.

ChanYeol _en serio_ estaba enamorado.

BaekHyun tenía mucho tiempo sin poner un pie en el departamento que compartía con Junki. Desde que descubrió que lo engañaba, hizo una maleta pequeña con sus cosas principales y se fue directamente con SeHun (su madre era una opción viable también, pero ya podía escuchar el sermón que le esperaba en casa una vez que la mujer se enterara de todo). Estar ahí de nuevo sólo le traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero si había regresado era para terminar de una vez con todos sus problemas, arrancarlos de raíz y, al fin, ser feliz.

Llegó cerca de las cuatro. No tenía mucho que había salido de la escuela; tenía dos horas para darse una ducha y arreglarse, pues después tendría que regresar para cumplir con lo que ChanYeol le había pedido. Después de todo, ya era el día del festival, y también su cumpleaños. La verdad era que no podía esperar mucho más para ver lo que el más alto le tenía preparado.

—Creí que ya no regresarías.

BaekHyun no parecía tener mucha suerte ese día. Había llegado a esa hora con la esperanza de que Junki estuviera en el trabajo, pero el hombre al que menos quería ver en ese momento estaba sentado en la sala, bebiendo de un vaso con alcohol y hielos, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. BaekHyun tragó saliva, sintiendo la revolución de distintos sentimientos acumulándose en su pecho.

—Únicamente vine por mis cosas —respondió BaekHyun y desvió la mirada. Si seguía mirándolo, temía que iría directo a tirarle los dientes de un golpe.

—Todas tus cosas están en _nuestra_ recámara, guardadas en maletas —dijo Junki y se levantó—. Un poco más y las tiro a la basura…

BaekHyun no escuchó lo último que Junki le dijo y caminó rápidamente hasta la que era su habitación. Como le prometió, sus maletas estaban justo al lado de la puerta, pero aun así decidió registrar su armario y cajones en caso de que el mayor le hubiera mentido y alguna de sus pertenencias siguieran en ese lugar. Y qué bueno que lo hizo. En el armario, escondido por un saco y unos pantalones de vestir, estaba una de sus sudaderas favoritas. BaekHyun suspiró sonoramente antes de quitarla y amarrarla a su cintura, importándole poco si arrugaba alguna de las costosas prendas.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar un recuerdo tuyo?

BaekHyun dio un respingo desde donde estaba, a la orilla de la cama, y volteó para ver a Junki recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras se terminaba su trago.

—¿Por qué debería? El único recuerdo que tú me vas a dejar es _odio_ —escupió, molesto. Un nudo se estaba formado en su garganta, pero no se permitiría ser débil enfrente de Junki. No le daría una razón más para intentar manipularlo.

El mayor lo miró unos segundos de la cabeza a los pies, y luego se empezó a reír.

—No puedo creer que ese ChanYeol te haya cambiado tanto —murmuró y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él—. ¿Qué te pasó, Baek?

—Ni siquiera te me acerques —dijo, pero Junki ya estaba a centímetros de él.

—¿Y por qué no? —susurró; BaekHyun volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, sintiendo su corazón yendo a mil por hora. Podía oler el alcohol que emanaba del mayor y eso le provocaba náuseas—. ¿No tengo derecho a desearte un último «feliz cumpleaños», mi amor?

BaekHyun no lo pensó dos veces y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Junki, quien ya tenía sus brazos a su alrededor. El mayor perdió el poco equilibro que el alcohol no había drenado de su sistema y cayó al suelo, el vaso estrellándose junto a él y rompiéndose en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por toda la habitación. Desorientado, Junki se recargó en el suelo para levantarse, y siseó del dolor cuando se enterró unos cuantos cristales en las palmas de sus manos. BaekHyun se quedó paralizado unos segundos, pero rápidamente se recompuso y trotó hasta sus maletas, colgándose una al hombro y arrastrando la otra hasta la salida. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¿Con quién te acuestas ahora, eh? ¿Quién es el _afortunado_ que se tira ahora a mi pareja? —gritó Junki desde la habitación. Su voz retumbó en las paredes y en la cabeza de BaekHyun, quien apretó los puños y volteó a tiempo para ver cómo el mayor se arrastraba por el suelo—. ¡El único que tiene derecho sobre tu cuerpo soy yo!

—¡Cállate! —gritó de vuelta, sintiendo cómo su garganta se desgarraba—. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, mucho menos quiero que te me acerques. ¡Tú ya estás muerto para mí!

BaekHyun estaba furioso consigo mismo. Su visión se hacía borrosa debido a las lágrimas acumuladas; no podía creer que las palabras de Junki le afectaran tanto todavía. Se enjuagó las lágrimas como pudo, pero a pesar de que trataba de tranquilizarse la ira corría como lava por sus venas, quemándolo por dentro. Sólo se avivó más cuando Junki se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es ese ChanYeol… ¿verdad? —murmuró. Alzó las manos y se detuvo cuando BaekHyun hizo ademán de golpearlo, estaban ahora a un par de metros de distancia—. Defiendes con uñas y dientes a alguien que ha estado tomándote el pelo desde hace mucho.

—Tú eres el único que lo ha hecho. Apuesto a que me engañaste desde la primera semana que salimos —respondió BaekHyun con amargura.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo Junki, su mirada entretenida en los cristales que estaba sacándose de las manos— ¿Entonces por qué lo vi besándose con un muchacho bajito el otro día?

_¿Qué?_

BaekHyun tragó saliva. La seguridad con la que Junki soltaba esas palabras lo tomó por sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Seguramente estaba escupiendo más y más mentiras como una serpiente escupía veneno.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¿Y por qué lo haría, eh? ¿Exactamente qué ganaría con eso?

—¿Y por qué no? —respondió BaekHyun, y se cruzó de brazos— No puedes esperar a que te crea después de toda la mierda que me hiciste.

—Según _tú,_ ya no somos pareja. En cuanto cruces esa puerta, habrás desaparecido de mi vida, ¿no es así? Ya no tengo razones para mentirte, mi amor.

BaekHyun tenía los brazos apretados a su pecho en un intento por protegerse de todo el infierno por el que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Junki lo miraba, seguramente convencido de que todavía tenía poder sobre él, y es que BaekHyun no podía evitar sentirse afectado por las palabras del otro. La imagen de ChanYeol besando a KyungSoo se repetía una y otra vez por su cabeza, provocando que el aire le faltara y la cabeza le diera vueltas. Ahora no sabía con exactitud quién estaba más ebrio, si él o Junki.

—A estas alturas ya no espero que me creas —dijo Junki y lo sacó así de sus pensamientos—. Sólo no vengas llorando cuando te des cuenta de lo imbécil que fuiste al creerle. Yo ya no estaré para consolarte.

BaekHyun se puso de nuevo a la defensiva cuando Junki se acercó, pero pasó de él hasta llegar hasta la puerta. Él mismo la abrió y se puso a un lado, haciéndole señas para que saliera de ahí. Y francamente, era mejor que lo hiciera ahora, o entonces acabaría ahogándose ahí dentro con toda la presión que estaba sintiendo sobre su cuerpo.

La cabeza le dio vueltas durante todo el viaje hasta el departamento de SeHun. Incluso ahí, sentado ya en el sillón que hacía de cama provisional y con sus maletas a un lado, BaekHyun se sentía desorientado, enojado, _triste._ ¿Por qué le estaba creyendo a Junki? ¿Por qué sus palabras sonaban tan convincentes cuando ni siquiera habría pruebas de ello?

No, _sí_ que tenía pruebas, y esas eran todas las veces que él no estaba y ChanYeol y KyungSoo salían tarde de sus ensayos, y BaekHyun realmente nunca se enteraba de qué pasaba entre ellos dos. ChanYeol podía decirle una cosa, pero podía estar pasando otra muy diferente. E imaginar todo eso le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso? BaekHyun se abrazó a sí mismo, porque de repente se parecía mucho a Junki y sus celos irracionales. Además, si pensaba con la cabeza fría, ¿por qué estaría mal que ChanYeol saliera con alguien más? Quizá se cansó de esperarlo, y BaekHyun no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle si ese fuera el caso.

Quedaba exactamente una hora para que tuviera que estar en la escuela, justo como ChanYeol se lo pidió, pero la sola idea de verlo le estaba provocando náuseas. ¿Qué se encontraría al llegar? ¿ChanYeol confesándole sus sentimientos a alguien que no fuera él? De repente toda la idea parecía una ilusión estúpida sacada de sus pesadillas, porque entonces ¿por qué ChanYeol se había molestado en hacer todas esas cosas para demostrarle su supuesto amor?

Se dejó caer en el sillón, sintiendo un dolor en toda su frente y un ardor en sus ojos que no se iba. Ni siquiera quería moverse de ese sillón; la _revelación_ de Junki seguía zumbando en sus oídos tan fuerte que no sabía si tendría fuerzas para levantarse de ahí. Si la intención de Junki era lastimarlo en ese momento, había ganado. Pero ¿por qué era tan _sencillo_ creerle? BaekHyun no podía hallar una respuesta.

ChanYeol dejó de jugar con las cuerdas de su guitarra para aplaudir a la última chica que se acababa de presentar. Su presentación de él sería justo después de la de KyungSoo, quien era el siguiente, y no podía estar más nervioso. Se suponía que BaekHyun llegaría hace veinte minutos, pero por más que buscaba entre la multitud no lo veía por ningún lado.

La verdad, tenía un mal presentimiento, y con la mala suerte que se cargaba era posible que el día que había esperado con más ilusión se convirtiera en una pesadilla. Con el corazón retumbando contra su pecho se levantó de su asiento y respiró profundamente cuando vio a KyungSoo y a JongDae acercarse a él.

—No te preocupes, mi amigo —dijo JongDae y le guiñó un ojo—. Ya hice unos cuantos conjuros y un trato con el diablo; BaekHyun va a llegar.

KyungSoo rodó los ojos y sonrió, para después darle unos golpecitos en su hombro.

—Ya, respira profundamente. Baek vendrá; a diferencia de los inventos de tu amigo, tu amigo alto (¿SeHun, creo?) me pidió que te dijera que le llamaría. Quizá se retrasó un poco.

—No lo sé —dijo ChanYeol y se quitó la guitarra, porque le tocaba hacer de pianista en la presentación de KyungSoo—. Ya siento ganas de llorar de sólo imaginar que no vendrá.

—Bueno, tendrás tiempo de llorar todo lo que quieras para cuando acabe mi presentación. Ahora ya me estoy poniendo nervioso y si la cago será tu culpa, ChanYeol —dijo KyungSoo, haciendo reír a los dos amigos—. De acuerdo, vamos de una vez.

ChanYeol respiró profundamente, y correspondió el gesto de apoyo que le hizo JongDae. Los minutos seguían pasando, y aunque era posible que fuera solamente su paranoia la que le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, no podía evitar sentirse como un perrito abandonado y pateado en medio de una noche lluviosa.

Cuando salió al escenario improvisado (la idea original de montarlo todo afuera quedó desechada cuando comenzó a llover), buscó por última vez al muchacho pequeño, delgado y de ojos caídos del que se había enamorado, y su corazón se marchitó un poquito cuando no lo vio por ningún lado. Ya había pasado media hora y nada. Al sentarse en el piano, esperó que, por esta vez, su mala suerte no apareciera para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

BaekHyun llegó corriendo a la escuela. A último minuto decidió tomar una ducha relámpago y vestirse y peinarse también a la velocidad de la luz. La voz persistente de SeHun fue una gran ayuda, junto con las miles de llamadas que le cayeron a su teléfono hasta que contestó. Por lo menos, la lluvia había cesado, así que su intento de _comma hair_ junto con su camisa demasiado grande para él habían sobrevivido.

La cantidad de estudiantes caminando de aquí para allá lo estaba desesperando, pero cuando por fin alcanzó el lugar donde se estaban llevando a cabo las presentaciones, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

_Conocía esa canción._ Era la misma que ChanYeol y KyungSoo habían ensayado por tanto tiempo, y de repente la idea de estar ahí y el _miedo_ a lo que sea que se encontraría al pasar por toda la masa de estudiantes lo estaba mareando. Pero antes de venir se había hecho una promesa; esta sería la última vez que confiaría en ChanYeol. Su corazón no podría aguantar más decepciones, no cuando por fin había aceptado que se había enamorado del muchacho alto con sonrisa encantadora y labios sabor a chocolate con menta.

Llegó hasta enfrente justo cuando ChanYeol tocaba las últimas notas de la canción. Estaba jadeando, y no prestó atención de todos los aplausos a su alrededor hasta que KyungSoo sonrió, se inclinó y después señaló a ChanYeol para que le aplaudieran. BaekHyun se odió tanto por sentir una calidez expandiéndose por todo su pecho cuando ChanYeol mostró una sonrisa tímida, todavía sin cruzar miradas con él, pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_Se veía tan guapo._ Llevaba puestos pantalones ajustados y una sudadera que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Su cabello caía de forma desordenada sobre su frente, cosa que lo hacía ver todavía más lindo. BaekHyun creía que todo era injusto.

Quizá era el momento perfecto para dar vuelta e irse. ChanYeol no lo notaría, nadie lo haría en realidad. Pero la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, junto con un fuerte presentimiento, hizo que echara raíces en ese lugar y no se perdiera de nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, KyungSoo bajó del escenario y se dirigió a un punto específico de la multitud. De ahí, sacó a un muchacho moreno al que identificó como Kim JongIn, el mejor bailarín de la escuela. El chico se estaba cubriendo media cara con una mano, pues con la otra estaba sosteniendo la de KyungSoo, y cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la multitud, KyungSoo separó su mano de su rostro para después tomarlo con sus dos manos y _besarlo en los labios._

Toda la multitud a su alrededor enloqueció. Había chicas y chicos gritando de la emoción y de la ira, y luego estaba gente como él que parecían peces fuera del agua porque no dejaban de mover la boca, sin decir ni una palabra, mientras que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Francamente, BaekHyun no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando. Él esperaba ver a KyungSoo y ChanYeol juntos, y no a _JongIn_ abrazando al de ojos grandes con todas sus fuerzas mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro.

_ChanYeol._ BaekHyun volteó rápidamente al escenario improvisado, donde ChanYeol estaba sentado en una silla con la guitarra atravesando su torso mientras acomodaba el micrófono. Con sólo una mirada a su pálido rostro sabía lo nervioso que estaba, y la cosa empeoró cuando KyungSoo alzó la voz y pidió que guardaran silencio.

—Gracias —dijo ChanYeol, y su voz se quebró un poco haciendo que el público se riera. BaekHyun también rio, a ver si así impedía que su corazón se saliera de su pecho—. Este… este _cover_ es…

Y ahí fue cuando se vieron. BaekHyun contuvo la respiración, porque de repente los grandes ojos de ChanYeol estaban sobre él, y reflejaban el mismo _shock_ y la misma emoción que los suyos. BaekHyun estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, todavía no se recuperaba de la carrera que hizo hasta la escuela y la cálida sonrisa que le estaba mostrando ChanYeol era suficiente para que sus pulmones no jalaran suficiente oxígeno en ese momento. Tan sólo esperaba que no muriera ahí mismo de tantas emociones fuertes.

—Este _cover_ es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo, y BaekHyun enterró sus uñas en sus palmas y tragó saliva. De repente quería correr y abrazar al idiota que ahora respiraba hondo y dirigía toda su atención a la guitarra que estaba entre sus manos.

BaekHyun ya no se preocupó por retener sus lágrimas cuando la canción comenzó.

_When you were here before_

_Couldn’t look you in the eye_

_You’re just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

Sentía cómo cada palabra que ChanYeol cantaba barría con todo su ser y su alma. En ese momento, ChanYeol cantaba su canción favorita con tanto _amor_ que BaekHyun se ahogaba y resucitaba una y otra vez.

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_You’re so very special_

_I wish I was special_

BaekHyun escuchó la leve risa de todos, y la de ChanYeol también se hizo audible por el micrófono. Él se rio, pero salió un sonido horrible de su garganta por todas las lágrimas que seguían cayendo como una cascada. ChanYeol lo tenía en la palma de su mano, como un pájaro herido que poco a poco estaba recuperándose gracias a sus cuidados. Sólo que BaekHyun no tenía planes de volar lejos de él nunca más.

_But I’m a creep_

_I’m a weirdo_

_What the hell I’m doing here?_

_I don’t belong here_

_I don’t belong here_

Cuando el _cover_ terminó, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. ChanYeol rompió el contacto visual solamente para agradecerle al público, pero después se quitó la guitarra y se la entregó a SeHun, quien estaba cerca de él, y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba un muy nervioso y muy sonriente BaekHyun.

ChanYeol abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el rostro empapado de lágrimas de BaekHyun, y cómo todavía seguía llorando y con algo de hipo. No dijo nada; solamente tomó su mano y lo condujo fuera de la escuela. Se quedaron bajo un techo, pues la lluvia había regresado.

—Ya no llores —dijo ChanYeol, y de pronto BaekHyun tenía unas grandes y cálidas manos limpiando su rostro—. ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡Se supone que debes ser ese rayito de sol que siempre se cuela entre las nubes!

—Te odio —respondió BaekHyun, porque ¿cómo era posible que ChanYeol continuara disparando una y otra vez a su corazón, sin consideración alguna? El más alto se hizo el ofendido, pero la sonrisa bailando en su rostro contaba otra historia muy diferente—. KyungSoo…

—Al menos ya lo viste con tus propios ojos —murmuró ChanYeol y soltó una carcajada, para después pellizcar una de sus rojas mejillas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, BaekHyunie?

BaekHyun no respondió. No podía confiar en su voz en ese momento, pues tenía los brazos de ChanYeol a su alrededor atrapándolo en un dulce abrazo de oso que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. BaekHyun se permitió derramar unas cuántas lágrimas más, y se aferró a ChanYeol con tanta necesidad que era como si el más alto fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento para convertirse en gotas de lluvia o notas musicales. BaekHyun sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: no quería separarse de esos brazos y esa sonrisa nunca más.

—Muchas gracias por venir —susurró ChanYeol contra su cabello, y BaekHyun sintió que los ojos se le aguaban una vez más cuando escuchó el tono ahogado de ChanYeol—. Tenía miedo de que no lo hicieras, pero al final viniste. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste.

BaekHyun se separó lentamente de ChanYeol para mirarlo a los ojos. Cada vez que ChanYeol hablaba, él se quedaba sin palabras. BaekHyun no entendía cómo ChanYeol podía mirarlo con tanto amor y tanta adoración, cómo podía ofrecerle su corazón en bandeja de plata para que hiciera y deshiciera con él sin ningún apuro. Tenía enfrente a la persona con el corazón más puro que había conocido en toda su vida, y el solo hecho de pensar que todo ese _amor_ que ChanYeol irradiaba era exclusivamente para él lo hacía llorar una y otra vez.

Porque ahora ya no quedaba ninguna duda. ChanYeol lo amaba, y BaekHyun sentía exactamente lo mismo por él.

La expresión de preocupación que tenía ChanYeol al verlo llorar de nuevo se esfumó en un segundo. BaekHyun envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con tal avidez que esperaba transmitirle todos los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel en ese momento a través de sus besos. Ninguno se preocupó cuando se salieron del techo que los cubría y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos, pues estaban más ocupados devorándose el uno al otro.

De repente, BaekHyun recordó el día en que conoció a ChanYeol. Era un día lluvioso también, y un nervioso ChanYeol le entregó una caja de sus chocolates favoritos, junto con una linda nota y algo todavía más precioso: su corazón. BaekHyun atesoraría ese momento para toda su vida. El más bajo sonrió entre beso y beso, y pronto se estaba riendo al igual que ChanYeol, quien chocó sus narices y lo miraba con ojos hechos medias lunas. Ambos estaban demasiado felices.

—Vámonos de aquí —susurró BaekHyun, y besó apenas sus labios—. Si entras por esa puerta, seguramente tendremos a JongDae y a SeHun detrás de nosotros. Y hoy te quiero sólo para mí.

ChanYeol sonrió de oreja a oreja y negó con la cabeza, casi como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y le regresó el beso, pero se aseguró de que fuera uno que le robara el aliento.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Llegaron al departamento de ChanYeol en un santiamén. De por sí no quedaba muy lejos, y como tomaron un taxi llegaron todavía más rápido. BaekHyun soltó una risita cuando el chofer los miró mal por el retrovisor (ya que ninguno era capaz de mantener sus manos quietas), pero al final no les dijo nada pues ChanYeol le dio propina. En ese momento estaba tan feliz que ya ni siquiera le importó cuando la lluvia se intensificó y prácticamente los empapó en el corto trayecto de la calle a la puerta de su departamento, arruinando su cabello y su ropa.

Parecía que esa noche no dejaría de sonreír. Al cruzar la puerta, ChanYeol no perdió más tiempo y lo empujó suavemente contra la pared más cercana. Casi tiraron la única maceta que estaba ahí, pero BaekHyun dejó de preocuparse por eso cuando los labios de ChanYeol reclamaron los suyos una vez más. El alto tomó sus manos y las puso encima de su cabeza, lo que lo dejaba indefenso a todas las atenciones sobre su cuerpo. Justo cuando BaekHyun necesitaba más oxígeno, ChanYeol abandonó sus labios para ir hacia su barbilla, cuello y al último hombro, que estaba algo descubierto debido a la camisa enorme que traía puesta.

BaekHyun sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Ni siquiera era capaz de hilar correctamente sus pensamientos gracias a que ChanYeol parecía estar _hambriento_ de él. De pronto, el alto dejó sus manos y lo cargó por los muslos, haciendo que BaekHyun se aferrara con fuerza a su cuello mientras lo llevaba hasta su habitación dando tumbos.

La única vez que se separó de ChanYeol fue cuando se deshicieron de su ropa mojada y el alto tomó un condón y lubricante de su armario. BaekHyun sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio su expresión nerviosa, así que acarició su mejilla con ternura.

—No te preocupes —le dijo, y besó la punta de su nariz—. Sabes que quiero esto, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —dijo ChanYeol y sonrió, mostrando su hoyuelo—. Es sólo que… n-no quiero lastimarte.

BaekHyun negó con la cabeza. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros, su pecho y su estómago, todo esto mientras saboreaba lentamente sus labios. El más alto dejó escapar un suspiro cuando BaekHyun tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo masajeó entre sus manos antes de ayudarle a ponerse el condón.

—No me lastimarás —susurró BaekHyun contra sus labios, y luego depositó un beso en su mejilla—. Lo sé porque lo único que he recibido de ti desde que te conozco es _amor_.

BaekHyun estaba más que listo para _sentir_ todo lo que ChanYeol tenía para ofrecerle, pero el alto se tomó su tiempo. Lo preparó lentamente, asegurándose de borrar todo atisbo de dolor a besos, y se introdujo en él hasta que se aseguró de que no sentiría otra cosa que no fuera placer. Y así fue. BaekHyun jadeó involuntariamente cuando ChanYeol comenzó a moverse dentro de él, y se sostuvo fuertemente de sus brazos en el momento en que el vaivén se intensificó. A pesar de que ChanYeol intentó contenerse la mayor parte del tiempo, al final cedió a lo que BaekHyun le pedía en silencio mientras correspondía cada una de sus estocadas.

BaekHyun podía jurar que estaba _ebrio._ Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez que ChanYeol golpeaba cierto punto en su interior que le hacía ver estrellas. Entró en un estado de sublime éxtasis en donde sus sentidos sólo conocían los labios de ChanYeol, su respiración irregular contra su piel, sus gemidos intermitentes en su oído. ChanYeol era todo lo que respiraba en ese momento, y al final acabaron por fundirse el uno con el otro mientras disfrutaban de su clímax.

Abrió los ojos hasta que su respiración se reguló. Poco a poco sus sentidos volvieron a él, y entonces notó la mano que le quitaba el cabello de la frente con sumo cuidado. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de ChanYeol, quien lo veía con tanta _adoración_ que hizo que su cara se volviera un tomate viviente. Al parecer, ChanYeol notó esto y abrió mucho los ojos, sus orejas también volviéndose rojas. Pero no se apartó de él ni un centímetro.

—Lo siento. Eso fue un poco _raro_ —admitió ChanYeol, y BaekHyun se encontró a sí mismo soltando una carcajada y abrazando al más alto con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te amo exactamente así —susurró BaekHyun sobre sus labios.

—Demonios —dijo ChanYeol, y escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de BaekHyun, quien simplemente dibujó unas figuras sin sentido sobre su espalda desnuda—. Yo también te amo justo como eres, BaekHyunie.

BaekHyun estaba convencido de que sus corazones terminaron de unirse esa noche.

Cuando ChanYeol abrió los ojos al siguiente día, su cuerpo entero le dolía. Era como si el día anterior hubiera recorrido un maratón de kilómetros y kilómetros, pues sus músculos le protestaban además de su estómago. Lo cierto era que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Suspiró largamente y se talló los ojos con la única mano que tenía libre. La cortina de su pequeña ventana estaba medio abierta, y toda la luz del sol se colaba en su habitación. Por lo menos no le daba a la cara.

Se asustó un poco cuando sintió movimiento a su lado, pero cuando vio que tenía a su lado a la criatura más hermosa de todo el mundo sintió como si nada más importara en la vida en ese momento. BaekHyun estaba recargado en su pecho, su cabello hecho un desastre, y sus labios rojizos formando un pequeño puchero. Oficialmente, ChanYeol se consideraba a sí mismo la persona más afortunada de la tierra; era como si en Navidad se hubiera sacado la lotería, un viaje alrededor del mundo y un coche último modelo. _Pero mejor que eso._

Se estiró para tomar su teléfono, y entonces vio que eran casi las once de la mañana. Obviamente, ya no llegarían a la escuela, así que ni siquiera se preocupó por despertar al ángel que estaba a su lado. De todos modos, las vacaciones estaban cerca. Justo cuando iba a dejar su teléfono para hacerle cariñitos a BaekHyun, recibió un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, el infame Kim JongDae.

_De: King JongDae_

_Para: ChanYeol_

_10:50am_

«Supongo que te fue excepcionalmente bien para que ya sea casi medio día y no hayas dado señales de vida, pícaro 8)».

ChanYeol no tenía nada que decir en su defensa. La verdad era que su sesión _amorosa_ no se quedó en una, sino en tres. Y estaba totalmente dispuesto a seguir con más, pero la verdad era que los dos estaban agotados. Otro mensaje.

_De: King JongDae_

_Para: ChanYeol_

_10:52am_

«Ni te preocupes por tu falta. Convencí a JunMyeon de que les pusiera su asistencia. ¿A poco no soy el mejor amigo del mundo?»

ChanYeol ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reírse a gusto porque un nuevo mensaje le llegó.

_De: King JongDae_

_Para: ChanYeol_

_10:52am_

«Ni preguntes cómo lo conseguí. Yo tengo mis métodos; dudo que quieras conocerlos ;)»

ChanYeol prefirió reservarse sus mensajes para después. En parte era por la insinuación de JongDae, pero la verdad era que BaekHyun estaba despertando, y eso era algo que ChanYeol no se perdería por nada del mundo. Sus ojos caídos se abrieron poco a poco. Parpadeó un par de veces y se estiró, orientándose. Entonces, miró a ChanYeol, y le mostró una de esas sonrisas que hacían que su corazón se derritiera como el oro.

—Buenos días, mi novio —dijo BaekHyun con voz rasposa—. ¿Puedo llamarte así de ahora en adelante, ChanYeolie? —preguntó y ladeó su cabeza, y ChanYeol no necesitó más que eso para abalanzarse encima de él y llenarlo de besos.

Síp, oficialmente era la persona más jodidamente afortunada que haya pisado la tierra.


End file.
